Maelstrom's New Song
by OracionMist
Summary: Naruto receives a very special friend for his birthday, Rhapsody, a Meloetta from Arceus.Pokemon are in hiding, but Naruto finds peace with them.Years later, Naruto doesn't want to be a ninja anymore, but perhaps with a little twist of fate on Kami and Arceus part can change that?Possible yaoi, male haremXnaru,smart Naru, lots of saku/civilian bashing. Don't like, don't read
1. 1-Prologue and New Start

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I published anything, but here's a new story!**

**P.S.- Sakura bashing, Civilian bashing, and Elder bashing, and a slight male harem for Naruto. Any yaoi for later chapters.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Pokemon. Creatures that once lived side by side with humans; they coexisted happily and shared tasks together along with the happy and sad moments. However, the god of Pokemon; Arceus knew most humans had been cruel to what was supposed to be their companions and separated the humans and Pokemon. Both still living side by side, but one in-hiding. Over time the Pokemon were forgotten and called fairytales and myth. The humans became later known as Shinobi. The Pokemon and Arceus watched as they fought-even giving invisible help-there was one man though that Arceus felt could be trusted. This man was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. He was a kind-hearted person that cared for those around him, even willing to go to extreme lengths. Arceus felt this man deserved a gift. A Pokemon partner before he became known as such.

Arceus approached Minato one day and told him, "_I am Arceus, God of Pokemon. I have seen your actions as a kind human… Will you take a privilege of having this?"_ It stated as it floated a large dark blue egg between the blonde and himself.

Minato was surprised at the large horse like creature that was a god of some sort. He knew it could be a trick, but Arceus gave off a feeling that felt… Missed somehow? Looking over at the large and levitating egg, he knew it was too large for a bird, surely there would be no harm in asking, and "Will you tell me what kind of egg that is, Arceus-sama? And what are Pokemon?"

"_Pokemon were creature that lived alongside your kind, sharing tasks and everything else together. There are many different kinds, and my children, known as Legendaries, watched over both from afar. What you call the Will of Fire is also one of my children, Ho-Oh, he always did seem to light a fire in one's soul. Sadly that was in the past; however, you. Minato Namikaze, still have that kind-hearted soul as other humans had in the past before they were corrupted. Thus I will give you this Pokemon egg, so you two may be companions. I will also allow you the ability to understand our language."_

Minato thought for a moment as he stared at the egg before turning to Arceus, "I accept, Arceus-sama."

With those words, Arceus gave the blond man the egg as he began to fade from existence, _"Remember Minato… I will be watching over you and your people… Prove that you truly deserve the Pokémon's trust."_

Minato stared in awe as he watched the horse-like Pokémon leave as he cradled his egg, he whispered, "I will, Arceus-sama." He looked back at his warm egg and could feel the life of his new companion in it, he began to walk to his home with a smile as he shifted the egg in his arms, "Well little one, I hope we can be wonderful partners when you hatch. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun!"

Not long after the egg had hatched into a female Riolu, which Minato came to name Senka. As Arceus had said, Minato and Senka became wonderful friends and partners; the blonde man was even able to witness his friend change to another Pokemon called Lucario, which was called evolution. Arceus even gave Minato an orb that Senka could stay in called a poke-ball. Minato kept Senka a secret from Konoha; although he loved his home, there were those that would try to harm his companion for power. As such he made a secret base of sorts in the Forest of Death where he found a few other Pokemon and among other things. When the blond found love from a beautiful fiery haired woman named Kushina Uzumaki, he introduced her to his companion. Kushina accepted him and Senka, as well as told them her status of being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and had wonderful life as they secretly married.

However, when it was the day their child Naruto was born, an evil man named Madara Uchiha appeared in what was to be a joyous moment and took control and unleashing the Kyuubi. Minato had Senka protect both Kushina and Naruto as he tried to break Kyuubi from the control; he knew the Kyuubi stayed out of the way from most things and this wasn't his fault. All Minato could do now, after Kyuubi had destroyed part of the village and unintentionally killed thousands, was seal the large Biju away. And the only thing he could seal him into was unfortunately his newborn son. As he went back to his room, he was sadden as he saw his wife lay unmoving with their child, Senka could only look down in shame as Minato heard her say, _"I'm so sorry, Minato-kun. I tried my best to save her, I'm so sorry."_

The blond man just sadly smiled as he patted the Lucario's head, "It's okay, Senka. You did the best you could." He carried his son and left as Senka followed after him, "Senka… I'm afraid the only thing I can do is seal Kyuubi away."

Senka was shocked when she heard this, _"You can't mean the Shiki Fujin?! You'll die!"_

"I'm sorry Senka, but there is no other way." He looked down at his child, "I only hope that Naruto will be treated as a hero." **(An: The sealing goes the same way as the Canon so I'm gonna skip to after that.)**

Minato collapsed onto his knees as he cradled his son while Senka helped to make sure Naruto was safe. The female Lucario wept as she saw her friend and brother-figure slowly die in front of her as a blinding white light appeared before the two, Arceus. It seemed to have a sad look on its face, well as much as it could make one, _"Minato, you truly deserve the trust between humans and Pokemon. I had wished to give your child a gift, but perhaps these will serve as mementos of you and your loved one." _ It spoke sullenly as it two medium sized orbs, one pure white and the other pure black, and placed them in Naruto's hands as the infant giggled.

Minato couldn't help but smile, at least he was able to son happy for the first and last time, Senka smiled as well as they looked up at Arceus, "Thank you, Arceus-sama. In my last moments I was able to see my son smile and laugh. Whatever those orbs may be, I know they will help Naruto in the future. Arceus-sama, if it won't trouble you, will you please watch over him. I know he will make anyone proud someday."

Arceus nodded as it faded away when it sensed humans coming. Senka followed soon after, but before she did, Minato gave him her Poke-ball, "Senka, please help Naruto as much as you can. I know the village will hate him for being a jinchuriki, but I know you and the other Pokemon will be good friends. And try to find yourself a good mate alright?"

The female Lucario let one more tear as she giggled at his joking tone even at this moment, _"Of course, Mina-kun. I will stay in the forest with the others, and we'll help Naruto as much as possible."_ Were the last words she said before departing into the dense woods and watch her partner and his child.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi appeared and stood in front of their dying Hokage holding his child, the masked silver-haired teen muttered a silent "Sensei…" as he couldn't do anything to help. The former Hokage and the toad sannin were aware that their predecessor and former-student sacrificed his life for the village.

"Minato, you really saved the village this time, huh? You always did like being a hero." The white haired man said in a somewhat joking tone.

Minato just gave a weak chuckle, "I don't always try to be the hero you know. It just turns out that way." He then looks down at his blond-haired and whisker cheeked son, who securely held the orbs and refused to let them go. Minato's eyes saddened, Naruto was not even a day old and he had possibly cursed his son to a life of torture. He looked up at the three in front of the two, "Sarutobi-san, Sensei, Kakashi-kun. Will you please look after my son? I'm afraid of the life I have given Naruto for sealing the Kyuubi in him, the village might hate him, but please, as my two last wishes; when you tell the villagers, tell them who he really is and that he is the village's hero and to respect. If they are cruel to him, allow him to live in the Forest of Death, there are companions and things waiting for him."

Sarutobi was shocked that the dying blonde's wishes for his son were such things. He would admit that Minato knew best at times, but to reveal the fact that little Naruto was his son could bring enemies from other nations like Iwa. And the final for letting a child to live in the Forest of Death would be suicide, there were multiple strange and large creatures in that forest that might eat him! Jiraiya noticed the orbs that were in the blond infant's hands and brought attention to them, "Minato, what is Naruto holding?"

"Those are gifts from a god, and they're going to be mementos for both Kushina and I." Minato could feel he only had a few minutes left, and on cue the orbs in Naruto's hands levitated slightly as he let them go and started to cry and reach for his father. Minato calmed his child as it seemed Naruto knew his father was going to pass on, "Shh, Naruto. It's okay, everything will be alright. You won't be alone; you'll have a lot of people and other things watching over you." As Naruto stopped weeping and calmed down, he fell asleep and the orbs returned to Naruto.

With that, Minato gave one last smile as he closed his eyes and died in peace, kneeling while he still cradled his sleeping boy. The three men and the Pokemon hidden behind the dense woods shed tears for their savior and companion. Finally wiping away their tears, Sarutobi took Naruto and went to the Hokage's and now _his_ office, while Jiraiya took Minato's body for a proper burial with Kakashi following behind. Senka and the other Pokemon in the forest showed their sorrow for a bit longer before slowing dispersing, leaving the Lucario the only one in that location. Senka had heard her partner's last wishes and she intended to keep her promise, but for now she had to stay in the shadows until little Naruto was old enough.

**Five years later**

"DIE DEMON!"

"COME GET THE PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE!"

"GO TO HELL LIKE THE YONDAIME WANTED!"

Those yells from a mob were heard as they chased a four-now-five year old boy with blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whiskers on each side of his cheek. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Konoha's ignored hero, the village's pariah, and commonly called "Demon Brat", "Kyuubi incarnate", and many other things. The boy was pronounced by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, but he foolishly believed that the village would acknowledge Minato's last wishes while he did not give Naruto's real name. As a result, the villagers, few ignorant ninjas, and Civilian Council called for the infant's death. Fortunately, Hiruzen was able to contain and control the group, and stop his elders from demanding such other things like using the boy as a weapon, however clans that wanted to adopt Naruto-which were most of the clan heads from the Shinobi side, even if they didn't know the truth, they knew the difference between a kunai and its seal-were not allowed to. Unfortunately, Jiraiya was saddened by his former student's death and left the village, meaning that he couldn't watch over Naruto. Kakashi even took more missions for Naruto's first two years until he could bring himself to look over the blond child but only at a distance as an ANBU bodyguard. Meaning that Naruto was put in the orphanage with nothing, but his mementos which somehow grew heavy when someone other than Naruto lifted them.

Even then, Naruto's life in the orphanage was a cruel one. The matrons hated the blond child for a reason unknown to him, they often refused to feed him, the other orphans would bully him, and the matrons allow with other civilians and a few ninjas would beat him from inches to death on multiple occasions and even more so on his birthday. Naruto even almost had his mementos taken away from him by one of the uncaring women, only to have them become extremely heavy and slightly burn and shock them, making them believe it was a demonic object to hurt a human for no reason. Naruto was then kicked out of the orphanage at age of four, and had to fend for himself for a while. The blond would always ignore what they said, to Naruto; they were his precious gifts from his Kaa-san and Otou-san. From what he was told by the Sandaime-who he came to call Jiji-that these black and white orbs came from a god and his father wanted those gifts for the whiskered boy to remember his mother and father by. Naruto loved bringing the orbs everywhere he went, but they were somewhat hard to carry around with his small hands. He was able to fix that problem.

**Flashback (three days after getting kicked out of the orphanage)**

Naruto was lying down on the fourth's head on the Hokage Monument, since this appeared to be the safest place and no one came up there, and had come to call his favorite spot. He was staring at his mementos that were on the grass. He had grown to call the white orb Flare since it made him feel warm and safe whenever he had nothing to sleep with on winter nights in the attic of the orphanage, and the black orb Plasma since it gave off a brave tingling feel, but never seemed frightening. With these orbs that Naruto believed were something that's just sleeping, he didn't feel as lonely when he felt like his real parents looking over him along with other things. To Naruto there had to be. Whenever he wasn't fed in the orphanage, a big shadow would always appear and give him strange round blue berries and other fruit that tasted really good and made him feel better. The shadow still did that now and made sure there was enough food, Naruto wanted to thank this shadow, but there seemed to be no way.

At this moment Naruto wanted some way to always have his precious mementos without the civilians glaring even more than they already did and actually throwing things at him; even if they did it without them in his possession, he just didn't want to risk the orbs getting damaged or stolen.

"How can I always bring you two with me, Flare? Plasma?" Naruto asked his non-responsive objects, "I want to always have you with me, but how?"

He reached and held both orbs in his hands, "Flare, Plasma? Can you two do something to solve this?"

As though the orbs were answering, they started to glow brightly making Naruto close his eyes until the light dimmed down to see the orbs weren't in his hands anymore. Before the whiskered boy could panic however, he noticed that on his arms were two bands that on his right was white with two round grooves and a black one on his left with the similar grooves. Naruto felt he'd seen them before, but was about to ignore it and try searching for his mementos until the armbands the familiar feeling he grew to love.

Looking back down at his armbands again, he pieced together his mementos and these new armbands were one in the same, smiling happily he cheered as he gave his mementos in a different form an awkward hug, "Thank you, Flare and Plasma! You two are the coolest!" With he went into the village to get some ramen.

**Flashback end**

When Naruto showed Hiruzen, he was surprised to say the least. But we're getting off topic, today was October 10th, Naruto's birthday and the fifth anniversary of the Yondaime's sacrifice in sealing the Kyuubi. On this day, Naruto's beatings were always worse than the normal beatings, so on his birthdays, he's been burned, slashed, stabbed, stoned, and even raped, and every time, his ANBU bodyguards waited until it became extreme. This time appeared to be all of the above, but thanks to the Kyuubi, he managed to stay alive. When the mob was done, a woman with long pink hair and appearing to be the leader shouted in a screeching voice, "Dump the demon into the Forest of Death! It's already almost dead, let him rot and get eaten!"

Cheers resonated from the mob as they grabbed the unconscious child roughly as they ran to the edge of the Forest of Death and literally threw him into the woods. They quickly dispersed as large piercing green eyes with bloodthirsty red pupils were glaring at them with intent to kill them, the mob thought that with a monster like that; the bane of their existence would die. After they were gone, moonlight shone to reveal that the owner of those eyes were none other than the Pokemon god, Arceus. Its eyes grew sad as it stared at the bloody and beaten child meant to be a hero; it had also heard what Minato had said for little Naruto to live in this Forest should he be mistreated, but that man Hiruzen Sarutobi was naïve to believe in the village. The only things that helped the boy were his gifts that seemed to want to protect him and his father's Lucario.

The Pokemon god could see the Kyuubi beginning and doing his best to heal his host, _"I believe it is time for you meet the Pokemon and know of your father."_ Arceus spoke to the unconscious boy and went into Naruto's mind.

**In Naruto's Mind**

The blond child woke up to find that he was in what looked like a sewer as water or whatever liquid it was up to his knees, Naruto couldn't help but frown, "So the villagers threw me in a sewer this year. That's a new low." He started to wander around looking for an exit as he thought he reached a dead end when he saw an empty cage with a seal on it.

"**So you finally showed up kit."** A rough and menacing voice said from within the cage and terrifying red eyes glowed, making Naruto take a step back in both fear and surprise.

The whiskered child had a close idea to who this voice was and stuttered, "A-are you Th-the Ky-kyuubi?"

The voice stepped forward to confirm Naruto's guess. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that almost destroyed Konoha five years ago. **(AN: You guys already know what the Kyuubi looks like so I'm not gonna bother describing him) **The large fox chuckled, **"Correct guess, you're a smart kid."**

The blond child didn't understand, the Kyuubi was nice to him, if humans were mean to him, so why would a scary demon want to be kind to him? "Why are you nice? Didn't you try to destroy Konoha?"

The large red fox sighed, **"Those dumbasses actually believe that? I didn't even destroy the village because I wanted to."** Naruto didn't understand what the Kyuubi meant so he elaborated, **"Long story short, someone took control of me and made me attack the village. More than likely, a certain Uchiha."**

Kyuubi was expecting Naruto to scream "liar" or "you ruined my life!" ; not that'd he'd blame the kid for the last one, it was his fault. But instead, the blond was just silent and he seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the ground. When Naruto looked up, he wasn't as scared, "I believe you, but where am I, and why am I here?"

"**This is your mindscape, you are in here because the villagers really did a number on you this time and I'm doing my best to heal you. As for why I'm here; I was sealed into you by your old man."**

That caught Naruto by surprise, "My old man?! But the one that sealed you away was the Yondaime so that means-" He couldn't continue as he felt like he was going to faint.

"_That is correct; Minato Namikaze is your father."_ A new voice appeared out of nowhere and caught the cerulean eyed boy by surprise.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked in unconscious suspicion.

What came forward was Arceus, but to the boy it looked like beautiful and majestic horse-like creature, _"I am Arceus, I am the God of Pokemon."_

"What are Pokemon?" Naruto asked on cue.

"_Pokemon are creatures that once lived alongside humans and aided them as well shared the lands until the humans treated Pokemon cruelly. Thus I decided that it would be best that humans and Pokemon lived in separate lives."_ Arceus informed the boy as he looked down guiltily.

"I'm really sorry that humans hurt you and your kind." Naruto apologized as though he were the cause of everything.

"_There is no need for you to apologize." _ The celestial creature said to make the child look up in surprise,_ "You have done nothing to deserve scorn. Your father actually did the same thing you did when I first met him."_

Naruto's eyes widened and sparkled as he wanted to learn more of his father, "Really, my dad was able to meet you!?"

"_Yes, Minato Namikaze was a man that I thought would be able to bond with Pokemon without taking advantage of them."_ Arceus reminisced, _"He had proven me correct, he and the Pokemon egg I'd given him hatched and grew to a marvelous companion he came to name Senka. The two were wonderful partners and family, everything it had used to be, your father advanced throughout his own adventure, meeting and befriending the other Pokemon in hiding while he took missions for this village. Not long after, he married a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki and was pregnant with you."_ Naruto took all this in as time didn't seem to move forward as he listened intently of tales of his family, as currently vague they may be. _"Your mother was also the previous host of this one behind the cage, she was, too a kind person like your father. Both loved each other dearly, as well as they loved you while you weren't born. Minato would tell his students of his joy, and how he would be the best father for you, he truly deserved my respect."_

Naruto was awed by what Arceus had told him, although he had the bitter feeling of not being able to meet his parents, it was still good to know that they loved him. "Thank you, Arceus-sama. I understand why you wouldn't trust humans, but I want to be able to be friends with Pokemon. I can't become friends with humans if they hate me." The last part was whispered to himself, but both the Pokemon god and demon fox heard and couldn't help but want to aid the boy.

_"Child, I have decided that you can become companions with the Pokemon."_ Arceus said surprising everyone, "_You have gone through many hardships for one your age."_

Naruto couldn't believe it, first he meets the person that was the reason of his suffering and that he wasn't in control of that event, then the god of Pokemon meets him an tells him about his parents and now that he was going to be friends with Pokemon like his father did. This was his best birthday ever! "Thank you so much Arceus-sama!" The blond child beamed as he ran and hugged the horse-like creature's leg. "I always wanted a friend; I promise I will do my best to know everything I can about them!" He stopped as he thought for a moment, "But how will I be able to talk to them if they're like animals?" Naruto asked confused.

_"You most likely inherited the ability to talk to Pokemon as I given them to your father as well." _ Arceus answered calmly as it continued to tell of Naruto's father's deeds, including his last wishes.

Naruto smiled at that, he wanted to be able to understand what his soon-to-be friends were going to say. The blue eyed boy looked down at his armlets as they shifted and returned to their orb form. Naruto wondered why they suddenly changed back. But felt that he should either ask the large fox or the sentient creature in front of him, staring at the mementos he lovingly named, "Um, can you tell me what these two are, Arceus-sama? Jii-chan said that these were mementos from a god and to remember my mom and dad by."

_"Indeed I know what these two are; I was the one to give them to you." _ Arceus spoke as it stared at the orbs.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Pokemon are so amazing!" He yelled as he held onto the orbs, "I wonder what you are, Blare and Plasma, but whatever you are I'm sure you're going to be so cool!"

_"It seems I'll let the child meet the true form of my children when the time is right."_ Arceus thought to itself as it looked over to the creature behind the cage, _"What will you do now that Naruto knows the truth?"_ The white horse-like god asked the creature.

**"I will do what I can to make up for him, I may have been the reason why he was treated the way he had been, but he was the only host willing to talk to me. Other than heal his wounds I'll take care of Naruto like family."** Kyuubi said as he had forgotten that said boy was still there and heard every single word.

What surprised the large fox even more was than the small boy ran right through the bars and hugged his paw as tight as the boy could, "Thank you so much, you and Arceus-sama are the best. This is the best birthday I ever had." Naruto had completely ignored how he was beaten and raped by the villagers, and held a budding hatred towards them. As Kyuubi looked down at the child, he couldn't help but admit Naruto was adorable as he tilted his head and his bright cerulean eyes glistened, "Um, what's your name though? It can't be Kyuubi since that's I title; I think..."

His eyes softened at Naruto, **"Kurama, the name's Kurama." ** The large fox now named Kurama said in the kindest voice he could muster.

Arceus was happy for the progress his new chosen child was making, and had decided with the Pokemon that would be his best companion._ "Naruto, when you awaken, you will have a Pokemon egg by your side, when it hatches, your father's companion that has taken care of you will guide you to your new home." _ It said to the boy as Naruto noticed that his mindscape was becoming distorted.

**Real world**

Naruto opened his eyes to see familiar white ceilings, and knew that he was in nowhere else but the hospital after his birthday beating. Naruto sighed sadly, he met the kyuu-no his name was Kurama and met the most unique creature, the god of Pokemon Arceus, and how his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, two of the strongest people in Konoha, and Yondaime Hokage, his idol. That he would be able to have friends with Pokemon, and that he'd get a Pokemon egg; if they hatched from eggs anyway. He looked down at the sheets covering him from the waist down and stared at his mementos in their bracelet form. "I guess it was nothing but a dream..." He whispered until he noticed something round and green out the corner of his eye somewhat under the sheets with him.

"What the?" The small blond asked as he lifted the sheets to see what this green object was. An egg. But not just any egg. This egg was fairly large and green with a black band wrapping around it with two music notes on the sides. Naruto wrapped the egg in his arms to find that it was warm. That told him that it wasn't a dream, everything he saw was real.

Naruto smiled as he hugged the egg of what was going to be his friend, "Hey there, little guy... or girl, I wonder what you are going to be like?"

**"You really are on your way kit."** A familiar voice from within Naruto's mind spoke.

"Kurama! Look, this is going to be my friend!" The blond cheered as his eyes sparkled.

Kurama chuckled, **"That Arceus really is something, but don't you want to know what that egg is going to be?"**

"Sure I am, but whatever it's going to be I'll be happy." The blond said with gratitude embedded in his words.

"Now what are you talking about Naruto?" An elderly rogue voice asked as the person entered to show the Sandaime.

"Jii-chan!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he tried to hide his egg; he didn't want taken away or something. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." Hiruzen answered as he looked at the very noticeable bulge in the bed, "Mind showing me what you just hid in the sheets?"

Naruto stayed silent before doing what he was told and showing the green egg, "It's a Pokemon egg I got from Arceus-sama." He explained as he held the egg securely in his arms, "Arceus-sama said that I was old enough and earned a friend just like my dad did."

Right when Hiruzen heard this, his eyes widened, "You know who your parents are?" He had thought he could keep the boy's parentage a secret; although he had a feeling Minato was happy with this turn of events.

The small boy nodded before he gave a cold glare at his surrogate grandfather, "That's right; Arceus-sama and Kurama told me everything. That Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were my parents, and that my dad wanted you to tell the village the truth, and for me to live in the Forest of Death for safety, so why didn't you trust him? Why didn't you say anything?"

Those words that felt should have belonged to an adult that came from the boy shook the old man to the core. Naruto was right, Minato was a smart man, so why did he doubt the boy's father and allow things to go this far? "Naruto, I'm sorry for letting things go to this degree. I thought I was doing the right thing, and if you hate the villagers, I understand."

Naruto stayed silent as he stared at his grandfather figure before smiling, "You're right, I do hate the villagers." That part made Hiruzen wince before the blond child continue as he felt the egg shift, "But like the Pokemon, I'll still protect the good people here. I'd be no different than those heartless villagers if I didn't give others a chance. Right, little guy?" He asked his egg as he gently rubbed it with a genuine smile.

That made Hiruzen and Kakashi, who was secretly watching, smile. At least Naruto was still kind even after everything, _"Maybe these Pokemon, whatever they are, will be good companions for Naruto. Perhaps I'll have the pleasure of meeting them one day." _ The elderly Hokage thought as he watched the child stroke his mysterious egg. "I see Naruto, well please inform when you egg hatches alright? I would like to see what it will be." He told the child that glowed upon learning that he could keep his friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto cheered as he hugged Hiruzen's legs as he somehow balanced the egg on his head.

The old man couldn't help but laugh at the boy's bright personality and called on Kakashi to escort Naruto home. The silver haired man appeared in Anbu uniform wearing a dog mask over his face, "Inu, make sure Naruto gets home safely since he has been released."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he bowed and carried Naruto and his egg bridal style and left through the window.

Hiruzen shook his head, "Why can't they use the door?" He muttered to himself, as he looked towards the Hokage Monument and stared at his late successor's fate carved in stone, _"Minato, I made many mistakes, like not listening on what you wanted for your son, but I promise that if this is what you truly wanted, then I will do whatever I can to help Naruto. Be it for his goals or to help the Pokemon, I will right my wrongs. And I will start with the council."_ He stated in his mind with new determination in his eyes, things were going to change.

**With Naruto and Kakashi**

"You really like that egg, don't you?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, but was indeed curious.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Inu-nii, my father had one too, and they became best friends. I want to make my tou-san and kaa-san proud."

"Really? That's quite the noble goal." Kakashi was happy that his sensei's son would want to do well; he really was a smart boy. Though he did wonder if he ever saw his sensei carrying around an egg?

"Right! And I'm sure if I do my best, I will know almost everything about Pokemon! Then I will have friends!" Naruto giggled as he hugged his egg that shifted slightly again.

Not long after that, the two reached the boy's shabby apartment that had words like "Demon child" or "go back to Hell" were written on the walls. Kakashi unlocked the door and entered to see that Naruto's infamous plants had grown since the last he came there. Naruto had a love of plants, so from the seeds of the mysterious fruit he ate, would plant and grow them on his own. Kakashi and the Hokage never tried the fruit for themselves, but didn't push it since it didn't cause any harm. "Looks like your plants had another growth spurt. Are those a few new ones?" The silver haired Anbu asked as he put the child down.

Naruto immediately bounded off as he started to water his plants with a blue turtle watering can after he made a makeshift basket to carry his egg, "Yeah, the fruit is yummy so I can eat them if the stores kick me out like always."

"Is that so?" Kakashi said as he held a frown from behind his mask. The villagers actually had the nerve to treat a hero like this; it wasn't surprising why so many left. "But how did you get those berries?"

"A Ms. Shadow always gives them to me." Naruto answered, confusing the older man, "She's really nice, she would give them to me ever since the orphanage since no one fed me, and if they did, the matrons made the food nasty. The berries are like magic too!" He exclaimed as he pointed at a few of the plants that had a couple blue round fruit, "These always made me feel better after the bullies in the orphanage beat me up!" And then pointed towards the plants that held fruits that looked like peaches, "And these helped when someone put poison in my food or if the nurses did something!"

The information Kakashi got from Naruto was amazing, if these fruit could heal everything as the blue eyed boy described, think of how advanced the medicine could be with Naruto in charge. But the masked Anbu was curious, "Ms. Shadow?"

"It felt like a girl, not the mean ladies I always see, but the really nice kind."

"I see." Kakashi said, accepting the child's answer, and got ready to leave, "Try not to cause trouble now, okay, Naruto?"

"I won't, bye Inu-nii!" Naruto waved as he continued to tend to his egg and plants.

Kakashi headed off to the Hokage tower to tell of what he learned from Naruto to the Sandaime, of both the treatment of the orphanage and the mysterious berries in his possession. "Come in." The Sandaime's elderly voice said, allowing the Anbu to enter. Upon seeing Kakashi enter and close the doors behind him, Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork, "So Naruto is safely home, correct?"

"Yes, but I also found out a lot of interesting details." Kakashi said as he relayed what Naruto said moments before.

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he was thinking of firing those in the hospital, but moved onto how the boy was able to have things with amazing powers, "Naruto knows more about those berries, and considering they are edible, we may be able to produce effective medicine." The Sandaime thought out loud, "Nevertheless, I will ask Naruto about this tomorrow, and see how things will go from there." Kakashi nodded in agreement and left when he was dismissed.

Next Day

The next day, the Sandaime and Kakashi knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment so they could discuss over the strange berries, "Coming!" The blonde's muffled voice replied as the door opened to show Naruto eating a blue berry in one hand and carrying his green egg in the other.

The older men stayed quiet until the blond was sitting down next to one the plants pots and finished eating his breakfast, "So Naruto, would you like to tell me the special qualities of these plants behind you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not that much," The blond said calmly, "They taste good, and they're able to heal people if you eat them, I think they used to grow everywhere in the past."

Kakashi was impressed with the five year old's statement, "Really, and do you have any idea where they might be growing?"

"The Forest of Death. I saw some berries just like these when I hid there." Naruto said as he felt the egg shake even more than usual and start to glow. "It's hatching!" Naruto cheered as the two watched in frozen awe as they saw bright light envelop the small boy before fading away to reveal a small girl with long green hair with large blue dots along it, round fingerless hands, a black dress with a green sash around her waist, and big green eyes with a large green gemlike oval on her forehead and a headpiece in the shape of a musical note that all in all made her look like a performer.

"Meloetta~" The girl sang in a lovely voice as she looked at Naruto before looking at Hiruzen and Kakashi.

"Wow, you're really pretty, um?" Naruto said to his new friend, not knowing her name.

"I am a Meloetta." A voice said telepathically to Naruto, "I am a Pokemon known as Meloetta, but you can name however you like." She said to the blond while the two older men had no idea what the creature in front of them was saying.

"Oh okay, well how about Rhapsody since you have a very pretty voice?" Naruto asked getting a nod of approval. "Yay! We'll be good friends, right Rhapsody?" He cheered as he hugged the small Pokemon.

When Naruto remembered that he wasn't alone, he saw that the older men were still frozen; Rhapsody flew out from his arms and floated in front of them as she waved her hands in front of their faces, "Mel mel?" She asked before getting annoyed when they didn't respond and hit them both on the head.

Naruto stopped himself from laughing as he saw his new little friend knocked down two adults flat on their faces. After a couple minutes, Kakashi and Hiruzen finally regained their composure and rubbed their semi aching heads, "So this is a Pokemon." The Sandaime said in awe as he stared at the levitating Pokemon. "Are there more kinds of you? If there are where are they, and do you know what those berries are?"

"Mel Mel letta Mel Mel." Was his response as both he and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Rhapsody said that there are a lot of different kinds of Pokemon and that they go by types." Naruto answered, making Hiruzen and Kakashi stare at the boy shocked. Naruto just tilted his head confused, "What? Arceus-sama said I would inherit the ability to understand Pokemon from my dad."

"Mel letta mel mel letta meletta. Mel mel mel letta." Rhapsody continued.

"The types are Normal, Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Electric, Steel, Ghost, Dragon, Psychic, Bug, Ground, Rock, Flying, Ice, and Dark. We Pokemon can be found anywhere in the world." Naruto translated as he got excited hearing this.

Both older men were surprised by this, "So many, then how come no one has seen any Pokemon?" Kakashi asked truly curious.

"Mel letta, mel letta letta mel mel."

"She says Pokemon and humans used to be together all the time long ago, but after Arceus-sama saw how cruel most humans were to them, he and Kami separated them." Naruto said as he had already heard this.

"Mel mel mel. Letta mel mel mel."

"Over time, people began to forget about the Pokemon, but we all hid in the shadows, and the Legendaries stayed like how Ho-Oh is considered Konoha's will of fire." The blond child said as the two men's eyes widened. How could they not know that their will of fire was a Pokemon?!

Rhapsody glowed with pride as she also stated, "Mel mel letta."

Naruto sweat dropped at his companion's sudden shine, "… She also says that she's a Legendary too."

Hiruzen was confused, "What are Legendaries?"

"Mel letta mel mel letta. Letta."

"Legendaries are the stronger and rarer Pokemon that are in charge of a land or in some cases control space and time and even created us and you human." Naruto repeated with wide eyes and said what he thought, "Wow Pokemon really are the coolest!"

Kakashi was silent, but inwardly at awe of his late sensei. Minato must've been able to meet this Arceus Pokemon and become companions with many other Pokemon throughout the land. _"Now it's Naruto's turn. He really is destined for greatness."_

Hiruzen stared at the Pokemon in wonder, but remembered the lump on the head he received earlier. "How did you create a hard hit on both my and Kakashi's heads, considering you just hatched?" He asked as he unintentionally released the silver haired Anbu's name, making him take off his mask.

"_That was only me hitting you, it's not really one of my moves though, they're like your ninjutsu in a way, but stronger."_ Rhapsody said as she telepathically projected her voice, shocking the older two of the three; since it didn't seem too different for Naruto.

"You can talk?! How?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"_I can telepathically, since I am a Normal and Psychic type." _ Rhapsody smiled as she levitated one of the pink berries to her and Naruto and took a bite, _"All Pokemon have special abilities like you people call Kekkei Genkai, I have one too, but I'm not strong enough to use it yet."_ Rhapsody paused so she could swallow before continuing as she took a seat in the blond child's lap, _"Anyway my moves are , Round, Sing, Confusion, and Protect."_

"Rhapsody how come you only know four moves?" Naruto asked his friend in his arms while the older men thought the same.

"_That's because Pokemon can only learn four moves at a time and we have to forget a move if we already know four." _A female voice that didn't belong to the Meloetta spoke, surprising everyone as they turned to the source to see a blue and black bipedal jackal that had spikes on the back of its hands and on its chest.

"Who are you?!" Kakashi yelled as he instinctively went on the defensive.

"_I am Senka, the Lucario that stayed alongside Minato Namikaze and was the one who fed Naruto berries whenever I could." _ The two legged canine named Senka informed as she earned a hug from the small blond.

"So you're Auntie Senka, tou-san's partner! You must be really strong!" Naruto beamed as the Lucario smiled and petted his head with her paw.

"Miss Senka, can you tell me why you are here?" Hiruzen asked, he could not comprehend how these Pokemon were able to hide for so long, even Minato knew while he didn't.

"_I am here to bring Naruto and Rhapsody to his new home, there he can learn about Pokemon just like Minato wanted."_ Senka said as she carried Naruto in her arms with the young Meloetta by her side.

Kakashi was shocked, he just started looking out for the boy like he should've, Naruto couldn't be taken out his care yet! But thinking it through, this was what Minato wanted in his dying wish, "Will Naruto be far from the village?" The one eyed Anbu asked dejectedly, hoping the little ball of sunshine wouldn't be taken away.

Senka smiled at her partner's old student's feelings on Naruto potentially leaving, _"Don't worry Kakashi, Naruto will only be a little ways away from the village. His new home is the one Minato secretly made himself in the Forest of Death."_

Hiruzen burst out, "He can't live there! The wild life might attack and eat him!"

"_The wild life are Pokemon that live in the forest, it seems more of the safest place than here with all the danger. The Pokemon always protect each other."_

"What about food then?"

"_There are plenty of berries like the ones Naruto is growing there; he will not have to worry about hunger."_ Senka spoke telepathically as Naruto looked between the Lucario and the Sandaime. He really did want to go with Auntie Senka, but he didn't want to make others upset over it.

Naruto then thought of something, "Jii-chan!" The blonde's voice brought everyone's attention, "How about if I give reports about the berries and herbs that might be there in the forest and what it does, and their properties for medicinal use and make the medicine every month, and Kashi-nii or you can come get it, or I'll go to you."

Naruto's idea has no flaws as Rhapsody agreed as well as she clapped. Hiruzen thought for a moment while Kakashi felt a bit better that he could still visit the blond from time to time. Hiruzen sighed, "Fine Naruto, I'll trust you on this, but I hope you'll be careful alright?"

Naruto nodded as he grinned, "I promise, I'll be stronger and be the best ninja ever!"

**Time Skip-3 years**

"I SAID NO!" An angry child's voice scream resonated from the Hokage Tower as the villagers stopped for a moment before continuing what they were previously doing. The source of the scream was from none other than an irate 8 year old Naruto that had just turned in turned in his monthly report with his friend, Rhapsody, by his side only to hear news from the Sandaime that he didn't want to. Enrollment to the Ninja Academy.

One would wonder why Naruto wouldn't want to be a ninja, the answer was simple; over the years of living in the forest, the blond grew to hate humans thanks to the treatment both he and Rhapsody received, had lost interest in being a ninja and took upon being more involved with the Pokemon. Thanks to his father's documents he left behind, he was able to learn what many of the Pokemon were called, all of the Pokemon moves, and what each berry was called and the properties, like the blue round berry was an Oran berry and heal minor wounds, and the pink peach shaped ones were Pecha berries and healed poisoning, etc. He had even rediscovered plants called Revival Herbs that could actually bring a person who died within a day back to life, or Sacred Ashes could revive groups of people that died within 4 days. Naruto gave the reports of what he found -save for the detail about the Pokemon that he kept to himself- to the Hokage and gave actually made medicine that healed even patients with paralyzed limbs, severe burns, and even diseases, Naruto was unofficially the most intelligent in the medical field; even more so than Tsunade, but that was only known to a select few such as the Sandaime and Kakashi; much to the Civilian Council and Elders chagrin and Clan Heads understanding yet curiosity.

Now even though Naruto had no interest in being a ninja, he still trained in learning all the Pokemon moves he could from his father's notes and the forest Pokemon, while the only ninjutsu he learned was Kage Bushin no jutsu. Naruto had also changed a lot in the three years; he grew a few feet that still made him small compared to the other boys, but his outfits were mostly kimonos or simple tee-shirts and jeans while wearing a white lab coat. The blond also grew feminine, showing he had the curves of his mother while his hair grew long enough to reach the middle of his back since he never felt like cutting his hair, that and he said that long hair was going to be useful someday. All in all, even though Naruto never took extensive care of his appearance, he retained natural beauty and could be mistaken for a girl.

Naruto had enough with humans when they had the nerve to attack Rhapsody, and since then felt no need to be a ninja, that didn't stop Hiruzen and Kakashi from trying though. "Come now Naruto, the Academy isn't that bad, you might make friends with one of the kids." The Sandaime tried to convince the young genius.

"I told you I'm not going to the Academy, I already know more than the Academy and I know almost as many moves as Kakashi knows jutsus, not to mention the kid's parents would never allow me to make friends. It's all a waste of time, right Rhapsody? Kuroi?" The blond asked the black fox on his shoulder and his friend that was invisible at the moment.

"Mel mel." Rhapsody said she reappeared and Kuroi, a Zorua, snickered in agreement with Naruto. Kuroi was one of the Pokemon to follow Naruto around and like to ride on his shoulder or help play pranks on the villagers.

Hiruzen sighed as Kakashi gave it a try, "True, but we don't know how strong you are with your moves. The only ones we've seen were Sing and Round." That was true; Naruto has developed a lovely singing voice and enjoyed playing the violin, even performing for the Pokemon with Rhapsody in a clearing in the forest. The only reason the older men knew of this was because they happened to catch the feminine blond play and sing. Although every time Kakashi tried to get Naruto to spar, he'd be knocked out by Sing and find the younger gone when he awoke.

"And those will be the only two moves until I change my mind." The blue eyed blond said as he crossed his arms. The moves he knew were going to be secret until Naruto thought otherwise.

"Won't you reconsider?" The Sandaime asked, hoping to find a way to convince Naruto.

"No, and expect payback for trying to hide my violin and using it as a bargaining chip." Naruto said as he and his companions teleported away. Had the three stayed longer, they would have seen the color drain from the Sandaime and Kakashi's face as they scrambled, trying to get shelter from the indoor hailstorm. The outside wasn't any better as the villagers suddenly had a change in hairstyle and the kids were hyper from sugar.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen screamed as said boy along with a Meloetta and Zorua reappeared in the middle of the village and decided on walking back home.

"_Hihihi, that was fun! Did you see their faces?!"_ Kuroi snickered on Naruto's shoulder as Rhapsody and Naruto chuckled as well and began walking, ignoring a boy that was following them not to far away.

This boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He happened to be walking home from the Academy to train with his brother, but stopped when a blond girl about his age with a black fox with red markings on her shoulder and a floating green haired girl appeared out of nowhere and started walking to somewhere. Being curious, he followed. _"Who is she? I never seen a girl as pretty as her in the Academy."_ The young Uchiha thought as he continued watching and was somewhat surprised when he heard the fox laugh.

"Yes, Kuroi. I can't wait to tell the others. I'm sure they'll get a laugh with how I use Hail and Teleport." The blond said with a smile as wind blew through his hair.

"_And Thief!"_ Kuroi said as he held a wallet in between in his teeth.

Rhapsody sighed, _"You really like that move don't you?"_

"_As much as you like using Sing!"_

In response the Meloetta pouted as she floated closer and asked the blond boy, _"Ne, ne Naruto, can we perform for everyone again? You deserve a break after all the training you did!"_

Naruto thought for a moment as a familiar voice rang in his head, **"Take a break, you trained and worked yourself to the bone. A little vacation never hurt."**

Naruto smiled at hearing Kurama's voice; he'd kept his word and helped Naruto in every way he could, and another goal was to give the large fox a physical body. "Sure Kura-nii, if you say so."

Sasuke was watching the girl talk to the strange creatures and continue heading off wherever her destination was. The black haired boy contemplated on leaving, but he felt that meeting this girl would be once in a lifetime and kept following her. He followed her all the way to the entrance of a forest and saw strange creatures coming out; a large brown bear with a white ring on its stomach, multiple unique looking dears and others seemed to greet her. Sasuke wasn't terrified of the somewhat fierce looking creatures, he was in awe of how this girl knew them and wanted to get to know her.

Naruto smiled at all his Pokemon friends as they welcomed him, and brought out his trusty violin that he always carried around, "Hey everyone! Since I gave Jii-chan my report and worked hard, I'll give everyone performance with Rhapsody." The forest Pokemon cheered before they started to listen to Naruto's relaxing song and Rhapsody's beautiful voice.

Once the song was finished, the raven haired boy was amazed as he couldn't contain himself and yelled, "Wow! You're so cool!" And revealed his location.

Naruto just turned around to take a look at the noise to see a boy with black hair in a duck butt style and black eyes that was around his age. Naruto and the boy just stared and thought he was no harm since he had no ill intent with his friends. The blond smiled, "Thanks, I like to perform sometimes. What's your name?"

The boy grinned, "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, what about you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Naruto! Can I ask what those creatures are? And how come I've never seen you in the Academy?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just blinked as he felt his companions watch warily behind him, before Rhapsody floated over and stared at the black haired boy, "These creatures are Pokemon, they are like animals, but they have special powers and are amazing, they can do almost anything like travel through time, levitate, and whatever else." The blond said as he complimented his friends, "As for the Academy, I have other jobs to do than be in school."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked as a little brown bear with a crescent moon on its forehead walked up to him, and lifted it in his arms as the raven haired boy gently pet it.

Naruto saw this action and mentally smiled, maybe the kid wouldn't be so bad, "Well, I discover medicine with these guys as well as berries with special properties. Not to mention, train here with the Pokemon here in the forest." He laughed when he saw Sasuke's eyes sparkle. "By the way, the Pokemon you have in your hands is called a Teddiursa."

The onyx eyed boy put the small bear Pokemon down, making it tilt its head in confusion before Sasuke held its hand out, "Nice to meet you Teddiursa!"

In response, Teddiursa gave a smile and shook his hand, "Ur!"

Sasuke giggled and looked at the blond, "You're so lucky that you're friends with the Pokemon, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled happily with the wind blowing at his hair, "Yeah, I love it! But you know there's Pokemon everywhere in the world; the ocean, the sky, on land, even in space, or in another dimension, so I want to meet and hopefully be friends with them too!"

Sasuke was in awe, "Wow Naruto! You're the coolest girl I ever met!"

That made Naruto freeze and Kuroi, that was still on his shoulder to snicker at his friend's shock. Before the blond could respond, a voice called out, "Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

The source belonged to a boy that looked similar to Sasuke, only older and his hair was in a ponytail. Sasuke ran to the boy with a smile, "Itachi-nii!"

The boy now named Itachi asked, "Why are you here? You were supposed to be home for some time." He looked over at the other person in the area to see the blond with multiple creatures behind her (?), to know that this was _The_ Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the best medicinal specialist in Konoha. The only reason he knew of this small tidbit was because he viewed the child give reports and the unique medicine to the Sandaime while he stood guard in the office. "I apologize if my brother interrupted you in any way, Naruto-san."

The blond just smiled as the Pokemon relaxed seeing that their friend trusted the two boys, "It was nothing, Itachi. Some welcomed company near my home is quite refreshing."

Sasuke was confused but stayed quiet while Itachi nodded, "That is good to know, we will be on our way." Before the two siblings left, Naruto called out.

"Here!" He yelled as he threw two berries at them, with them easily catching it. In Sasuke's hand was a yellow and pink banana shaped berry while a pink and green round miniature watermelon was in Itachi's. "Those are Mago and Watmel berries, feel free to have them. And don't worry you can eat the skin too. Oh and by the way, I'm a boy." Naruto said before he and the Pokemon walked into the depths of the forest and couldn't be seen by the Uchiha boys anymore.

The two were frozen before shakily turning around and walking in a statue like manner, "That was a boy…?" They asked in unison.

**Moments later**

After calming down and heading back to the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke decided to ask his brother on how he knew Naruto, "Nii-san, how come you know Naruto? Is he famous or something?"

The older male didn't know how to answer; most everything about Naruto was an S-Class secret, so not much could be said, "Naruto Uzumaki is a very special boy that is shrouded with mystery. Not many talk about him since he lives in the Forest of Death."

"But why isn't Naruto in the Academy trying to be a ninja?"

"Apparently he didn't want to anymore, I'm not sure why; could be that with Naruto being smart or perhaps he had different interests, he just didn't want to go. Hokage-sama has been trying to get him to change his mind though."

Sasuke stared at the berry the blond had given him and thought about the talk with Pokemon they had; Naruto was so excited when he talked about them. Maybe that was why? Taking a bite from the berry, his eyes widened as it tasted sweet but not too much and a tiny bit tangy. Not holding back, he munched enthusiastically at the berry with Itachi watching with a raised eyebrow and skeptically looking at his own peculiar fruit and taking a bite as well. It was sweet as the watermelon that it looked like, yet was more satisfying; Itachi held back a blush from enjoying the taste and eating it quickly as his younger brother-but not as fast so he could savor the flavor- it wasn't known but the two Uchiha's had a sweet tooth that they gained from their mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and enjoyed sweets as much as they could, but Sasuke didn't like sweets to the degree of his brother and mother, and was somewhat between her and their father and clan head, Fugaku Uchiha.

As soon as Sasuke and Itachi finished, Sasuke held a grin in his delight and cheered, "That was delicious!" Itachi nodded while he mentally sighed with the delectable taste.

The younger boy seemed to come up with a decision as he stated with determination, "Okay! I'm gonna meet Naruto again next time, and maybe he'll show me his moves and tell me about those cool Pokemon! Maybe we can be friends!"

Itachi looked at his younger brother that was eager to meet the mysterious genius that lived among the creatures in the forest that Sasuke said were "Pokemon". They gave him a calming feeling that meant no harm, even though they knew they could've harmed the two Uchiha's easily, if they desired. He just chuckled as he poked Sasuke in the forehead, "I'm sure you will, but I'll go with you next time okay?"

The younger pouted in response as he rubbed his forehead before grinning again, "Okay, and if you're really nice, the Pokemon let you carry them; like that Teddiursa!"

"You mean that little bear cub you were holding?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke beamed as they entered the compound. "Teddiursa was so soft, and I don't know what those Pokemon behind Naruto was, but they were so cool! And Naruto even told me a bit before you came."

Itachi was surprised by that. From watching the boy in the shadows, he seemed anti-social with any human he didn't like and preferred to stay in his forest home doing who-knows-what, yet his little brother was able to make conversation. That was no small feat. Itachi gave a small smile, he was among those that held no ill will towards the blond, and tried to protect him as best as he could, _"Perhaps, Otouto will be a good friend for Naru-kun. Though I wonder if Father will allow this."_ He thought before telling Sasuke it was time to train with the younger happily obliging. Later on, they both wondered if they would meet Naruto again soon.

**With Kakashi and Hiruzen**

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile as he watched what transpired at the edge of Naruto's home between the two Uchiha boys and the young blond; who would've thought that little Sasuke would meet Naruto and the Pokemon, with the feminine blond actually talking to him. Even if Naruto didn't want to join the Academy or have anything to do with being a ninja, it was good that he spoke to someone around his age. "Naruto seems to have made a new friend, don't you think Hokage-sama?" The silver haired man asked with a bit of joy in his voice for his sensei's son.

"Yes, it would seem so." Hiruzen agreed before frowning, "Although Naruto might've made some friends in the Academy if it were not for my mistakes and the villagers' stupidity. To think I let so much pain happen to an innocent child. If the Great Ho-Oh were watching, he'd be disappointed in us humans." He mentioned as he knew of what the legendary Pokemon looked like thanks to Naruto showing the picture before in his documents.

Kakashi tilted his head down, thinking over the things he that he didn't do for Naruto in the past, things he should've done. "Shinx." A small blue and black dog with big round ears and a tail with an end that looked like a spark said as it got the attention of his friend.

Kakashi looked down at the Pokemon known as Shinx as he bent down to pick him up and carry him, "Didn't mean to worry you, Shinx." He told his companion as a lick on covered face was the response.

The little Shinx in the silver haired man's arms was a Pokemon that decided to go along with him after he'd hatched when he was visiting Naruto a few months back. Kakashi didn't want to take the little one with him at first considering he wouldn't know how to raise him, but accepted when the blond gave him instructions and materials on how to care for the Pokemon. He'd learned why both Minato and Naruto cared for Pokemon, that Shinx was an electric type that over time and effort could become strong. With Naruto giving Kakashi's little partner weekly check-ups, Naruto declared that Shinx was able to start training.

While Kakashi thought that the little one couldn't do much yet and could get hurt, he got quite the surprise when he was almost electrocuted by his angry friend that happened to be in his arms. When he recovered, the blond laughed at him before telling him that even a young Pokemon can be strong, and that the move Shinx used was Spark; it was rather strong from what Naruto said. From then on, Kakashi trained along with Shinx under Naruto's guidance. He even called the younger sensei from time to time, much to Naruto's annoyance.

Hiruzen silently watched the silver haired man interact with the dog-like Pokemon, even though it didn't have a nickname like Kuroi or Rhapsody who were usually with Naruto, Kakashi still loved Shinx. _"Maybe you gave Shinx to Kakashi as a way to move on from the past, Naruto. You may hate most in the village, but your kindness always shows."_

"You may leave now Kakashi, I'm sure you and Shinx would enjoy training some more." The Sandaime said as he gave a smile from his desk that was barren of the mostly useless paperwork.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed before leaving by Shunshin.

Hiruzen sighed the moment he was alone, so much has happened the worst was Naruto rightfully despising those in the village, and the best being that he kicked the Civilian Council and Elders to the curb. Although he couldn't get rid of them yet, he did cut them off and not let them have any say in Shinobi matters; heartless yes, but they were too comfortable sitting in their chairs and whining for everything, not to mention the fact they had nothing to do with the shinobi affairs to begin with. And anytime the subject of the medicine Naruto makes or the blond himself came up, there would be uproar from one side of the room and silent groaning and small desire to hack the former on the other side. He still remembered one time when both topics came about in one of the meetings. This had been two years after Naruto started living in the forest.

**Flashback **

"What do you want to know?" The Sandaime asked as the Civilians seemed to be in a ruckus while the Clan Heads stayed silent.

One of the more snobbish members of the Civilian Council, a short round man replied rudely, "Where did those rare medicine that recently came to the hospitals come from!?"

"And which one would that be? You are not aware of the medical field, medicine is always constantly advancing."

"That troublesome guy means the medicine that was recently brought to the hospitals from an anonymous source." Shikaku Nara, one of the Clan Heads muttered loudly with annoyance in his tone.

"The stuff even helped out the dogs that were poisoned and paralyzed." Tsume Inuzuka said.

"There was medicine in the form of candy that cured a child that had burns, but couldn't stand medicine; kid ate the whole thing." Inoichi Yamanaka mentioned as well.

"Don't forget the ones that healed injuries as soon as you drank it; worked wonders on broken bones too, not to mentioned it tasted decent." Chouza Akamichi stated as he munched on chips.

"It would be logical to know how Konoha obtained such effective medicine and who it was that made it." Shiba Aburame commented while the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan Heads merely nodded in agreement.

The Sandaime nodded towards the shinobi council, completely ignoring the civilians, "That is correct, I'm sure that you heard of them from those in your clans." The Clan Heads nodded. "The medicine was actually made here in Konoha, however I will not disclose the maker for their privacy."

The Elders and Civilians didn't like the sound of that, "WE DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THAT PERSON IS!" A pink haired woman screeched as she slammed her fists on the table like a five year old.

Nothing happened except for the Sandaime's cold stare at the whole Civilian side, "You have no right to demand anything, _civilian._ The new medicine had only been used for the ninja, this is shinobi matters not civilian matters, make an outburst again and I will force you to leave."

The harsh tone made the civilian and elders go silent while the clan heads were smirking. Finally, the pink haired woman and others were sitting back down, but not without trying and failing to hide their anger and clenched fists. Paying no mind, Hiruzen continued, "As I was saying, the maker didn't want to disclose their identity, but they will send the medicine if ever needed along new medicine. The only thing in return is not to demand for the recipe or ingredients, you can say it's a pseudo-clan secret of sorts."

The moment the Elders heard "clan" they asked, "Clan? Is this medicine maker a part of a clan?"

"No, you dumb bag of bones. Hokage-sama said pseudo-clan; that means it's probably a small family or just a single person that worked hard to know everything he/she does about the medicine, and merely doesn't want anyone to know about it. I don't blame 'em, I wouldn't want people stealing my clan secrets either." Tsume said with the other clan heads agreeing with her.

But that didn't seem to deter them though, one of the elders, Koharu stated, "It is only correct that the village and the council knows who is making those incredible medicine and how it is made. The fact that this person can't show respect is intolerable!"

Hiruzen frowned in disapproval while the clan heads weren't any less happy, "The maker has not shown disrespect to me whatsoever, and I am correct that as the Hokage, they are to show respect to the leader of the village. I allowed them to keep their identity hidden, I agreed to the condition of not harassing them for ingredients, and should they refuse to make the medicine and leave; I won't stop them, the reason would be because of your sniveling and greedy attitude on demanding respect while you've done nothing to earn it. It's surprising how most of you are acting like children."

Gritting her teeth, Koharu said nothing while another one of Elders, Homura responded calmly, "We merely believe that we should know who the maker of the medicine is, and to perhaps warn him of a certain potential threat to the village." At this, the civilians agreed eagerly while some even smirked, thinking they've won.

This made Hiruzen, the Clan Heads and even the Anbu who were in the shadows upset. Before the Sandaime said anything, Tsume roared, "Quit blaming that pup and using him as an excuse!"

"I agree, you are so shallow that you would persecute a child for your mistakes and gain." Inoichi added.

"That demon isn't a child!" One of the civilians retorted.

"He should've died! That's what the Fourth wanted!" The pink haired woman screeched believing that would definitely win the argument.

She was dead wrong.

That sentence made Hiruzen and Kakashi, who was in the room, release so much killing intent that it made the shinobi have mild difficulty breathing and sweat but otherwise were fine, while the civilians defecated on themselves and trembling from fear, and the elders were gripping their chests. Hiruzen kept a cold gaze as he spoke, "You members of the civilian council will be banned from any rights of being a council member until I decide for you to return or not, and the elders are no longer allowed within the Hokage Tower, unless I summon you. Now Anbu, show them out."

The civilians and elders were gaping in shock at the Sandaime for actually doing such a thing and were escorted out while one of the elders, Danzo, was gritting his teeth in anger at both the civilians and the Hokage. Once they were gone, the Clan Heads that stayed were in apprehensive silence, until Hiashi Hyuuga asked, "Hokage-sama? Speaking of the boy, where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That's right! He hardly appears in the village, except for a prank or two." Tsume agreed wondering where the child was.

"It makes me wonder if that orphanage is really taking good care of the kid." Shikaku wondered suspiciously as he and the other clan heads received close to no information on the blond from the Hokage.

The Sandaime sighed, the Clan Head's had good intentions for being concerned for Naruto's health, after all they each tried to adopt the blue-eyed boy at one point or another, but Naruto didn't want anyone to know about him being the medicine maker or living in the Forest of Death. For him, that won't be told until he chooses to, but maybe telling them his treatment would be okay, "Naruto is doing well, he'll pop up from time to time. But he hasn't been in the orphanage since he was four…"

He told the Clan Heads Naruto's life of torture and abuse, even while in the orphanage then living on the streets before he found the boy himself. He even gave them brief summaries of the ten most extensive injuries Naruto received; burned alived, skinning his arms and legs to the bones, drowning, rape, rape with disembowelment, drenched in acidic chemicals, and many more that were painful mentally as well as physically. And finally he spoke of how two years ago Naruto grew to hate humans, but would still do everything he could to help those he considered precious. After that, there was a thick silence in the air.

While listening to the whole thing, the Heads were saddened for the boy who suffered at the hands of a place that was supposed to be home, and angered at the civilians and small amount of ninja for doing something so cruel to a child that must have been younger than four. If such a thing happened to their own children they would've died, Naruto was lucky to have the fox, as awful as it is to receive this type of life in exchange, or he would have died million times over. And the fact that Naruto started to hate people couldn't be blamed, but it was surprising that Naruto would still be so bright and cheerful after his abusive and surely lonely life.

"Hey Hokage-sama." Tsume asked bringing the silence to end, and getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, Inuzuka-san?" Hiruzen asked.

"When the pup goes to the Academy, I'll make sure my kid makes friends with him. Kiba and Naruto are alike after all."

"Same here, I'm sure Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino would enjoy friends." Inoichi said with his companions nodding in agreement.

"Shino may be a good companion, as long as Naruto has no qualms with insects."

"Naruto may be a good role model for Hinata, and perhaps help Neji."

"Hn, if Sasuke ever meets him, I'll give my permission."

The Hokage smiled at the Clan Heads' way of helping Naruto, even if this was the most they could do.

**Flashback End**

Of course the attempt was very difficult since Naruto didn't want to go to the Academy, even with the promise of getting real friends his age. He wanted to bang his head for both the villagers shattering Naruto's trust and said boy inheriting his mother's stubborn streak.

With Naruto

Naruto smiled as he worked on something on his desk in his room of his forest home and thought, _"Hmm, it was nice to meet someone as nice as that Sasuke guy. Maybe there are others?"_

"Join the Academy, huh? Well Jiji, we'll have to see about that."

**A/N: Whew! That took a while! Naruto will be smart and strong in this fic, but he lacks experience and only knows the moves he learned in the book that Minato left behind and from the Pokemon he's met in the forest, that's still a lot, but he's gonna keep learning along the way. **

**And Kakashi getting a Shinx is basically an idea of the characters that are close to Naruto earning a Pokemon, and Arceus allows this since there's nothing wrong with the idea. Anyway, Here's the info on Kakashi's Shinx, Kuroi, and Rhapsody.**

Rhapsody-Lv 18 Female

Pokemon-Meloetta

Ability- Serene Grace

Moves-Round, Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing

Kuroi-Lv 13 Male

Pokemon-Zorua

Ability-Illusion

Moves- Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Thief

Shinx-Lv 6 Male

Pokemon-Shinx

Ability-Rivalry

Moves-Scratch, Shockwave, Thunderbolt, Leer

**That's all for now! Please review!**


	2. 2-Genius and Meeting a Legend

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! My laptop had a bit of technical difficulty and I couldn't work on the chapters till a while ago. Anyway, I have so many favorites and subscribers on the first chapter; I would like to thank the reviewers, favorites, and subscribers, and hope for more reviews and favorites!**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been a few weeks since the Uchiha's and Naruto met each other; things haven't really changed much on Naruto's end. Same old tasks were done; training, studying with the Pokemon, making medicine…

Naruto looked up from his desk and chuckled, "Kashi-nii… again… Better go help him." And Kakashi getting caught in Naruto's traps every time he visits.

Yep. Same old tasks.

"Kuroi, Rhapsody. Let's go see which one he got caught in this time." Said Pokemon joined along, while Senka couldn't help but sigh.

"_Why do you not just tell him the safe routes?"_

The blond just smiled in response, "What's the fun in that?"

Kuroi snickered as he climbed onto Naruto's shoulder, _"Yeah, yeah! Kakashi always gets caught and he's Anbu! But no one escapes Naruto's traps, right?"_

"That's right!"

Both the Meloetta and Lucario could only shake their heads before looking at each other, _"Why do they have to be so alike?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kakashi**

"Why do I always get caught in this?" Kakashi groaned as he hung upside down a good six feet in the air soaking wet, while Shinx was just shaking his head.

"Shinx Shinx."

"Can't you help your friend out of this, Shinx?" Shinx just gave him a deadpan look showing small sparks, along with putting a paw on the kunai and shuriken that fell from the silver-haired man's pouch.

"Right… NARUTO!"

* * *

**Back to Naruto**

The blond heard the cry of his name and went towards that direction. Rhapsody floated along while the forest Pokemon went with their usual tasks, completely ignoring the scream.

"I'm guessing either Kakashi can't use any jutsus or tools, or Shinx won't help him."

"_I call both!"_

"_You two get too excited for pranks."_ Rhapsody sighed as she could never understand the blond and Zorua's love of pranks.

Naruto just laughed, "Why not have a little fun once in a while? I'd be a stiff if I didn't."

Rhapsody couldn't help agree to that; as serious as he could be sometimes, he still hasn't changed his enthusiasm towards Pokemon. A large contrast from when he wanted to be a ninja before then.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" The silver-haired man asked as he hung upside with his partner sitting not far below.

The younger along with the Pokemon accompanying him laughed at the older man's predicament, "You always get caught, Kashi-nii! Maybe I should put this in _your_ training regimen?"

Kakashi just groaned at his little brother-figure's antics, "At least hand me a kunai so I can cut myself down."

Naruto gave a foxlike grin while Kuroi looked confused before catching on and mirroring the grin, "I have a better idea, Kuroi will you do the honors?"

"_Sure!"_ The Zorua barked before he leaped from the whiskered boy's shoulder to land on Kakashi along with climbing up him and proceeded to use Fury Swipes on the rope that held Kakashi's leg.

With the ropes torn to pieces, the silver haired man panicked as he was about to crash hard before something held him right side up in mid-air. Trying to find the source, Kakashi found that the one keeping him in the air was the Meloetta, Rhapsody spoke telepathically with a bit of annoyance, _"Why must you always be so impulsive, Kuroi?"_ Her only response was Kuroi turning into Naruto to land onto the ground safely and sticking his tongue out before turning back to normal and running back over to his blond companion.

Rhapsody's eye twitched, but promptly ignored the Zorua and gently put Kakashi down. The one-eyed man sighed in relief and thanked her before turning to Naruto and clearing his throat, "Well, that aside. I'm sure you know why Shinx and I are here."

The blond grinned as Shinx started walking over to Kakashi, "Oh of course! Let's go back to my house, and I'll start Shinx's check-up; anything else will be after that." He turned and started walking back to his large home within a clearing in the forest with the levitating Pokemon floating along not far behind.

The silver-haired Anbu and the electric dog followed Naruto; finally reaching the house and having the blond give Shinx his usual check-up of looking over his fangs, claws, and fur color, as well as electrical output and whatever else with Kakashi not too far away, watching with pride in how skillful the prodigy was. After Naruto was done, he put away his supplies and turned to the older man with a smile on his face, "Shinx is in wonderful condition, his fangs and claws are forming quite nicely and his electrical output is rather high for such a young Pokemon. I'm impressed."

Shinx puffed out his chest in pride from the compliment as the small blue Pokemon sat on the table. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his little partner's antics, "Well Shinx is a hard worker after all. We've even learned a new move with the training we've had."

The blond raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he helped the small Pokemon down and watched him run over to his companion. "Really? Well, a battle to see this wouldn't hurt." Naruto said as he was wondering what attack that the masked ninja and the electrical canine learned from the list of moves that a Shinx was able to learn.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he added, "Of course, and how about if Shinx wins, you show us a move you can use and a month's supply of sweet-dry poffins?" Shinx barked in agreement at the chance of getting a month worth of the blonde's specially made poffins and a spar with one of the other Pokemon. Though to Naruto, he heard, _"Yeah! I'm in! I'll win this time!"_

Naruto agreed with a smile on his face before it turned into a smirk, "And if Kuroi and I win, both of you have to do Stage 2 training for two weeks."

Kakashi and his friend held horrified expressions on their faces as they stuttered, "Bu-but we haven't even finished Stage 1 yet..." Hoping to get the whiskered genius to come up with something else.

"Is that so?" Naruto said coyly. "Well too bad then, that means it's going to be really hard for the both of you."

These "Stage trainings" that were just mentioned was an idea Naruto and Senka came up with that trains a Pokemon-in Kakashi's case-or ninja with many tasks to strengthen the physical strength, defense, along with speed, stamina, and strength and defenses in aura or chakra.

Basically, there are ten stages from 1-10, ranging from level 1-100. Stage 1 begins from when the Pokemon hatches to when they reach level 20; Stage 2 goes from level 20-30, and so on until they reach the end of Stage 10. Aside from that, Naruto's regimens are more extreme than ANBU training.

A way that this training helps the masked ninja is that one time that Shinx learned a new move; the blond informed him that with enough training, that Kakashi would be able to use some of the moves with chakra as seal-less jutsus. Kakashi was surprised and had doubts considering the moves that Pokemon were able to use were used from aura, while human's only had chakra; with the exception of Naruto, seeing as he's capable of using the moves, but Senka told him that Minato's Rasengan and Hiraishin was based off her own Aura Sphere and Extreme Speed. The Lucario and blond prodigy admitted that they were training on how to use Aura Sphere, but didn't say how far they were progressing.

The Sandaime almost had a heart attack from the amazing news with Kakashi showed Shockwave without the use of and seals, and then informed that the credit belonged entirely to the whiskered blond.

* * *

**Flash Back- 4 Months Ago**

"Is there anything else you would like to inform me about, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked the ANBU member as he smoked his pipe.

Kakashi nodded, "You see Hokage-sama, Naruto discovered that even though we don't have the aura to use the moves Pokemon are capable of, we might be able to do them as well with chakra and training on the move. I, myself, was able to learn how to use one move."

The Sandaime almost dropped his pipe in shock before he regained his composure, "Really, why don't we go over to Naruto and see that move in the forest." Kakashi nodded as he shunshined away to pick up his young electric companion from his home before going to the Forest of Death.

By the time they'd reach the forest, they see the young blond walking towards them with Rhapsody not too far away from his side, "Jiji, Kaka-nii? What are you two doing here? Don't tell me you're trying to get me to join the Academy again?" Naruto asked with curiosity and a bit of disdain at the mentioning from the ninja school.

The two older men just sweat dropped as they thought the same thing, _"I guess that's still a no..." _Naruto was too smart sometimes, probably another trait he got his father.

Hiruzen coughed into his hand, "Um, actually, Kakashi has made me aware of the fact that you thought of a way to make Pokemon moves be usable as seal-less jutsus. Of course, I would like to see him use this attack he was able to learn, and you can explain how he or other ninjas, of your choosing of course, can use this without the use of aura." Hiruzen explained, wondering how the blond would respond.

Naruto just calmed down and acted like nothing happened, "Oh? Well, why didn't you say so?" He said as he led the two older men along with Rhapsody and Shinx not too far behind and the forest Pokemon watching as they passed by.

Finally they reached into a clearing that seemed to be somewhat devoid of grass with large boulders scattered around the area here and there. The Sandaime and silver-haired ninja wondered how long this area had been there, having the blond prodigy answering their mental question, "This spot is actually a place made by the Pokemon themselves to training physical strength, speed and accuracy. Physical strength; basically to be able to lift the boulders which weighs approximately a ton each without using a move, or for psychic types, lift them with telekinesis, throw them in the air, and catch them all before they fall to the ground. Speed; these rocks have a very rough and rugged surface and it hurts if you were to stand or lean on one for too long, including through clothes, you get the idea there. Finally accuracy; the idea is to be able shift targets in mid-strike or even if something is surrounding the target when attacking." Naruto explained as the older men were in awe of both the amazing natural training ground and the well details the blond put into the area.

"So Kaka-nii, the move you're gonna show is Shockwave, right?" Naruto asked Kakashi; making the two snap out of their thoughts.

The silver-haired ANBU nodded, "That's right; I managed to do it correctly with Shinx's examples and your instructions, Naru-sensei."

Naruto twitches at the sensei comment, "Stop calling me sensei! Anyway, since Shinx is here and Jiji hasn't seen Shockwave before," Looking over to Hiruzen with him nodding, "He'll show Shock Wave first and then you will do it afterwards."

Shinx moved forward towards the boulders, waiting for Naruto's command, "Alright Shinx, use Shockwave on the four largest boulders that are forming a square." The electric dog nodded as it look at the large boulders and focused as a yellow sparking glow enveloped him before he barked his name out loud and the glow left him in arrays of lightning and striking the four boulders multiple times until it died down.

The blond nodded and smiled approvingly as he reached for a small case full of Poffins he kept at all times in his coat, and took a pink biscuit with blue sprinkles and gave it to Shinx, "Thanks for the demonstration, you were great."

"Shinx!" The electric type cheered as he ate his favorite treat.

Kakashi stepped forward, knowing it was his turn, "So what's my target?" He lazily asked.

"It's the medium sized one that's in the center of the four boulders that form a square."

The silver haired man nodded as he stood stalk still with his arms at his side and focused on the boulder as he released some lightning chakra from his body and let it envelop him in a similar-yet somewhat fainter than Shinx's- yellow sparking glow as the sparks shifted around somewhat wildly before Kakashi expelled the sparks as he yelled, "Shock Wave!" Making the lightning fly in different directions before it turned on its own in mid-air and pelted the center boulder repeatedly before it died down.

Kakashi had a few beads of sweat on his forehead from using Shock Wave, but he was relatively fine and walked over to Naruto and the Sandaime, who seemed to be impressed, when the silver haired man reached them, Shinx ran over and barked a praise to his friend. "That was amazing." Hiruzen said, "But Naruto tell me, how was he able to use Shockwave just like little Shinx here?"

Naruto nodded as he began his explanation, "You see, chakra and aura are completely different, but chakra is chi and spiritual energy, while aura is pure spiritual energy. In that sense, moves aren't able to be used by ninja. The solution to that is the ninja use more spiritual energy than chi; although that may be impossible, it can be done. For example, like Kakashi using Shock Wave, Dad's Rasengan, which is an Aura Sphere, and Hiraishin, which is Extreme Speed."

Kakashi nodded in understanding before he asked, "Then how are you able to use any sort of move while you only use the Kage Bunshin?"

"Well, my chakra is split into three large groups, chi, spiritual energy, and youkai." The blond said with the older men calm since they knew said blond was aware of the Kyuubi. "Since I have the proper control and large reserves, I can just use moves and not rely on jutsu, or make tons of clones and have them each attack. And for not using jutsus, some take too long with hand seals and you instantly lose the ability to form hand seals if you don't have arms or your hands are paralyzed. Besides, using moves are also a good alternative if someone can't form chakra."

Kakashi and Hiruzen thought of a boy that fit the description of not being able to use chakra that was currently in the Academy, but thought against saying anything until they could get the blond to join. The Sandaime nodded, "I see, then how does one learn how to use more spiritual energy than chi? And is it capable of ninja using any type of move?"

"For aura, you'd need to work it from the ground up, the way Pokemon strengthen their aura is through meditation or repeatedly working on a move that's somewhat weaker and slowly going up. Aside from that, ninja can't use any type of move, it needs to fit the ninja, just like how Pokemon have different qualities, so do ninja." Naruto responded as he turned around and a Naruto clone came up to the three with two red drinks in hand.

Naruto took the drinks and nodded his thanks to the clone that grinned and dispelled itself. The blond then turned around and gave the drinks to the two older men, who accepted it, although somewhat skeptical, until Naruto told them what it was, "It's only Leppa berry juice, it helps restore aura and a bit of your energy. It tastes good too."

Kakashi and Hiruzen nodded as they took a sip and felt some of their energy return and feel the aura within them grow a bit. "Naruto, you truly are a genius." Hiruzen said with pride filled in his voice.

"Not only are you making wonderful medicine and discretely making a name for yourself, you also came up with a way to for ninja, that may not be able to use chakra, be able to use moves. Starting from only age 5, no less." Kakashi added, "You would probably be famous if you were to be a ninja."

Naruto paused while Rhapsody had been silently watching the whole time, "I'm not that much of a genius; I mean I had help from the Pokemon, and the medicine I make helps them too. I do train, but not to be a ninja, just to protect the ones precious to me. Even if I'm named Civilian, Doctor, or even Demon Brat, I don't care, but I won't be a ninja and go into the academy just to watch myself be ridiculed by kids that are influenced by their parents, and sabotaged by the teachers, only to get no real friends my age in the end." The blond said wholeheartedly, "Besides, I don't care about shallow people's acknowledgment, I have you guys and the Pokemon, and sure I give up on my other dream, but that doesn't mean I won't find a way to make it come true." He said with a smile as Rhapsody cheered him on.

Kakashi smiled to the blond, prodigy or not he was still an eight year old boy, "What's your other dream?"

"I want to go everywhere I can in the world and meet all the Pokemon, maybe the Legendaries too, be their friends, and make sure everyone I care about is safe and happy!" Naruto proclaimed proudly with a bright smile on his face.

The older men couldn't help his smile as well and think in their heads, _"I promise I'll help make your dream come true."_

* * *

**Flash Back End**

"Kaka-nii? Come on, let's have our battle." Naruto said, making Kakashi snap out of his reminiscing.

"Ah, sorry about that." Kakashi drawled as he scratched the back of his head before turning to Shinx, "So are you ready, partner?" The electric dog barked in agreement before he went to the battle arena.

"Let's go, Kuroi!" The blond said the black fox leaped from his shoulder and snickered when it landed.

Rhapsody floated over to the side of the arena and announced telepathically, _"This battle is a one-on-one between Kuroi and Shinx, the battle ends when one Pokemon is unable to battle. I will be the referee. Let the battle begin!"_

"I'll go first, alright with you?" Naruto asked as Kakashi gave a nod, "Okay then, Kuroi let's start things off with rapid fire Shadow Ball!" The Zorua followed the order as he quickly formed dark round blobs and continued to launch them at Shinx.

"Shinx, dodge!" The electric dog leaped and avoided the dark orbs as much as he could until one ended up striking him, making Shinx crash into the ground. "Shinx, are you okay?" When Shinx rose from the floor, Kakashi called out, "Good, now use Shockwave!"

The Zorua started to sweat as he turned to Naruto in question, "Sorry but I won't let it hit. Kuroi, use Dig and get underground." Naruto said as Kuroi burrowed under the earth and avoided the attack while Shinx and Kakashi were looking for where the dark-type Pokemon would come up.

It was too late as Shinx as struck from behind and thrown in the air, "Try to regain your balance and use charge!"

Naruto was confused as to why Kakashi had done that, but was cautious, "Make tunnels, Kuroi!" He said as the fox quickly burrowed and made holes under while Shinx landed back to the ground.

Shinx and the older ninja were cautious this time around, and wondered why the more experienced duo were doing this. "Shinx, go over the edge of one of the holes and use Shock Wave!"

Shinx did as told and the electric attack was sent into the hole, making Kuroi jump out of the tunnels in pain and sparks on his fur as he couldn't move fast enough to avoid being hit. "Kuroi!" Naruto called in worry before he saw his dark fox companion shake off the electricity and barked, _"I'm not going down yet!"_

The blond grinned and shouted, "Jump back into the hole and use Hyper Voice!" Kuroi leaped into a close by hole he made and as Shinx attempted to do use Shock Wave to make the Zorua come back out, he was attacked by Hyper Voice.

Kakashi wasn't doing any better since the sound wave reached his ears as well, and wondered why the strength of the attack seemed to increase, before widening his eyes, _"The holes! The sound waves are acting as echoes going through the tunnels, making the Hyper Voice grow stronger the longer it lasts! Naruto really thought ahead in this, but how can I counter this if Shinx can't go towards the hole?"_ "Shinx use Double Team and Shock Wave into all of the holes!" The electric canine duplicated himself and ran towards the edge of the holes and endured the sound as he sent the wave of electricity.

Naruto seeing this yelled, "Dig back up and attack the Shinx's with Shadow Ball!" The Zorua burrowed up and narrowly avoided being hit, and launching multiple of the dark blobs hitting every single of the Shinx, except one. Although it couldn't be seen as dust was clouding the view.

"Block with Iron Tail!" The masked ninja yelled before the Shadow Ball landed and watched as Shinx's tail glow a metallic color before he swung and hit the attack.

When the cloud of dust was out of the way, the blond was able to see the electric type's glowing tail. His eyes widened a bit before he smiled, "So this is the new move you two worked on… I really didn't expect Iron Tail." He said as Kuroi landed back on the ground, panting a little.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Yes, it took a while, but it was worth the training." And he noticed that Shinx was just as tired as Kuroi. "Well, it seems the winner is going to be decided in one last move."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, looks like it." Before his face turned stern, "Alright Kuroi, let's finish this with your favorite move, Thief!" He yelled as the Zorua launched toward Shinx as fast as he could.

"Shinx, end the match with Iron Tail!" The silver-haired man yelled as the electric dog's tail glowed as swung as hard as he could.

Both Pokemon's attacks hit the other; Kuroi in the face and Shinx on the nose, and were sent flying quite a distance before they landed on the ground with a thud. Both Kakashi and Naruto ran to their respective Pokemon to see if they were okay, to see they had swirls on their eyes, showing they fainted. The Meloetta saw this and announced, _"Both Shinx and Kuroi are unable to battle! The match is a draw!"_

Both the silver-haired Anbu and blond prodigy carried the Pokemon in their arms as Kuroi and Shinx awoke, while Rhapsody floated over to them. Naruto smiled at the Zorua in his arms, "You did really well, Kuroi. We'll be ready next time."

Kuroi nodded his head before he growled to Shinx, _"Yeah, and next time I'll give you a black eye for the one you gave me with that Iron Tail!"_

Shinx barked in return in Kakashi's arms, _"You hit me in the nose with your Thief!"_

"_That's nothing!"_ The Zorua retorted with Naruto and Rhapsody sweat dropping and the silver-haired Anbu confused.

"Naru? What did they say?"

The blond sighed, "Kuroi says he's gonna get Shinx for giving him a black eye from Iron Tail. Although I don't really see how he has a black eye."

Kuroi jumped out of Naruto's arms and turned into an exact copy of Naruto, only with a black eye, and pointed at it, _"See?! I told you, you just couldn't see it through my fur!"_

The whiskered boy just sighed and took out a potion as Kuroi still ranted, "Yes, now just close your eyes and let me fix it."

The transformed fox Pokemon didn't hear Naruto and was sprayed in the eye with the healing liquid. It stung. Not too painfully, but it did. _"Aahh!"_ Kuroi shrieked as he transformed back and held his eye, _"Why'd you do that?"_

"Your eye's better isn't it? Besides I did warn you."

"_Then warn me sooner!"_

"Then-what's this?" The blond asked as he noticed an orange book at Kuroi's side. He picked it up to read the title _"Icha Icha Paradise"_. The fox must've gotten it from Kakashi when he was sent flying after he used Thief. With Naruto's bangs covering his eyes and shadowing his face, he turned to the masked ninja, "Ka-ka-shiii…." He said in a haunting voice as he shakingly held the porn book in his hand. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kakashi sweated and gulped, "Uumm… Force of habit? I swear I didn't know I had it on me!"

"That may be, but you know I hate perverts, these orange books, and especially the author and people who carry them around." The blond said before his white armlet released a small little wave of fire and burnt the book to ashes, and turning to a random direction, "That goes for you too, Jiji. If I see you with one of these; I'll flip both the Hokage Tower and Mountain upside down and make you find a way to fix it. And I'm sure that's gonna cost a lot."

* * *

**With Hiruzen**

The Sandaime gulped at what Naruto said, both at the threat knowing full well he would and could do it, and that the blond knew about the crystal ball.

* * *

**Back to Naruto and Kakashi**

Kakashi backed away as he put Shinx on the ground, "N-no-now now, N-Naruto. Let's be r-reasonable here?"

Naruto stalked over to the man while Shinx, Rhapsody, and Kuroi made sure to stay away from the angry blond, "I don't think so." The blue-eyed blond growled as both his aura and chakra made his hair float slightly. "Since you wanted to see a few new moves, why don't I show you the fighting types first hand?"

The older man didn't respond, seeing he was too busy running and possibly be able to see the next sunrise. Naruto frowned and yelled as he ran after him, "Get back here, you one-eyed old pervert! 'Ttebayo!"

"I'd like to avoid a trip to the hospital thank you!" Kakashi yelled in the distance, and looked at the sky, "Sensei! If you can hear me, please stop your son!"

* * *

**In Shinigami's Stomach**

Minato saw this whole scene and shook his head, "Sorry, but you're on your own, Kakashi. Kushina'd have my hide if I stop Naruto in this scenario."

He then turned his head when he swore he just heard his beloved wife shout, "You're damn right I would, 'ttebane! Go Naruto! Kick Kakashi's ass! Jiraiya's too!"

The older blond sweat dropped and sighed, "Like mother, like son. Down to the verbal tick. At least he has my appearance or else he'd be a male Kushina."

* * *

**With Naruto and Kakashi; an hour and beat down later**

"So what have you been working on?" The silver-haired ninja asked with his face cover with lumps and bruises, as he sat on a couch in Naruto's office with a few Pokemon walking through occasionally. "I've been noticing that you've been deep in those books."

Naruto looked back up from his desk with Senka beside him, "I'm trying to recreate an item called a Poke Ball. It stores a Pokemon and keeps them from being hurt or for traveling without them being noticed. Aunt Senka has a Poke Ball, so I'm considering in asking Arceus-sama how to make them along with other things."

When Kakashi heard this, he turned his attention to the Lucario. She nodded and took out a small red and white orb and pressed the button on the center with her paw, making it expand, _"I stayed in here when Minato was around people, I still had full awareness of what was going on in my surroundings. No one ever knew I was there."_

The older man couldn't help but stare at the orb in Senka's hand and ask the blond, "Naruto? If I had that, would I be able to have Shinx with me during missions?" He truly wanted to know since he wanted to be assured that his little companion was safe by his side.

The blond nodded, "Yeah, since the Poke Balls are able to shrink, you can just put them in one of your ninja pouches. Of course I want to be able to make personalized ones too, that way I can tell who's who." Naruto then went to his book, "I personally think Poke Balls are an option if the Pokemon is hurt and you need to heal it, or if they are okay with joining you, though."

Kakashi agreed with Naruto's idea; the thought of capture a creature without their consent would be cruel. "I can see the truth in that Naruto, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

The whiskered boy smiled, "Thanks Kaka-nii!" Before he looked out the window to see a stream flowing not too far away, "Do you really have to be a ninja to be able to travel and leave the village?"

The silver-haired Anbu was silent before he answered, "Not necessarily, but I doubt the Sandaime would let you leave and risk you getting hurt."

"But I'm strong! I can defend myself!" Naruto retorted.

"That's true, but being a ninja would give him a reassurance that you'd be okay."

"If I were to be a ninja, I wouldn't be able to leave and see the Pokemon. I might even be marked a missing nin, and I'm sure the villagers wouldn't hesitate in trying to kill me."

"You could always have Hokage-sama tell the village of your status, or you can perhaps gain a title of Sannin."

"Sannin? You mean like Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru? I wouldn't have much to earn a title like that."

"Well you could say that the Pokemon are summons and not to mention the moves could be mistaken for seal-less techniques."

Naruto thought and that was not a bad idea, but… "Even so, I'd have to attend an academy, and spend a couple of years in a room doing nothing. I wouldn't even be able to interact with anyone."

"What about that Sasuke Uchiha? You got along well with him and he seems to like Pokemon like you, I'm sure you'd make more friends. I know that the Sandaime wouldn't mind putting you in the same class as him and other kids around your age." Kakashi answered, while trying not to tell the blond of the other heirs that have been told about Naruto and were willing to be friends with.

Said blond was contemplating the idea before shaking his head, "Sasuke was probably a coincidence, there's no way someone from a clan would want to be my friend."

Kakashi held back a sigh at Naruto's stubbornness and eye-smiled, "You never know Naruto, maybe you'll be surprised." He then stood up and picked up Shinx who'd been taking a nap, "Well I supposed it's time to go. Bye Naru!" And left out the door and went home via shunshin.

"Bye Kaka-nii! And next time you visit, bring ramen!" The blond waved and not noticing a little pink cat peak through the window curiously before flying away.

Hours later, after Naruto sat and studied more moves of Pokemon as well as the multiple different numbers of Pokemon, even the Legendaries as he read their entries repeatedly, he thought a walk was in order and quietly left while Rhapsody and Kuroi were sleeping. He waved and smiled at the Pokemon he passed by as they greeted him in their own way, before he decided to take a break at the lake in the forest. He laughed as he saw two blue round bug-like Pokemon race across the surface while the fish Pokemon occasionally jumped in the air, and other were drinking the water from the edge. It really felt peaceful.

Naruto froze as he heard ruffling of a bush and turned to it to see a large blue dog calmly walk out, showing its purple mane and two white tails. Naruto couldn't help but gasp; this was Suicune, one of the Legendaries, known as the Aurora Pokemon that purifies springs and lakes. When the large blue canine noticed the blonde's presence, it stopped and stared before speaking in a strong yet gentle tone, _"You are the one Father told me about, aren't you?"_

Naruto just nodded, "Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It's really an honor to meet you Suicune."

Suicune nodded as it looked over at the forest Pokemon that were watching from a far as well as the lake Pokemon and turned back to Naruto, _"You must truly love Pokemon for them to allow your presence."_

"I love Pokemon! I'd gladly give up my life for them; their one of my precious people."

"_It shows. You do not seem to be like the humans of the past that would try to hunt Legendaries down to be used as a trophy, nor are you like the humans that react with fear of the unknown."_

The blond shook his head, "I would never do either of those thing! Pokemon are living creatures that have feelings, not things or monsters. Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I were scared of Pokemon while people claim me to be a monster too."

Suicune tilted its head in confusion,_ "What do you mean?"_ Naruto then proceeded to tell the legendary hound of his life from birth, to the abuse from the villagers, meeting Arceus, learning his heritage and status of a Jinchuuriki, and finally the fact that he moved to live in the forest and bonded with the Pokemon. Suicune was both enraged of how cruel humans were and impressed in how strong and pure hearted this young boy was. _"Naruto, when Father told the other Legendaries and myself of you, we did not believe such a person would exist. However, now that'd I've met you, you truly are how Father had described; perhaps if the other Legendaries meet you, they will think the same."_

The blond couldn't believe his ears, he had been spoken of by Arceus-sama, and the Legendaries were probably willing to meet him someday. Not being able to control himself, Naruto gave Suicune a hug, "Thank you, Suicune!" He cheered before he looked up at the big blue dog, "If you don't mind, will you tell me what it's like outside of Konoha?"

Suicune nodded, _"I see no harm, of course I am on my way to purify a lake in an area not too far from here."_

"I see. I can always wait here until you are done." Naruto suggested as he didn't want to get in a Legendary Pokemon's way of duty.

The large majestic creature lowered itself to the ground, making Naruto confused before it explained, _"I will allow you to ride on my back and see me purify the lake."_

This made the blond beam as he mounted on Suicune and hung on tightly as it rose and leapt and sometimes walking across the bodies of water quickly. Naruto could feel his heart beat in exhilaration as the wind blew through his hair, before they finally made to a stop at the polluted lake. It was one of the lakes from the training grounds near the slums of Konoha. The blond plugged his nose with one hand but wasn't really surprised, after all his old apartment was in Konoha's poor district.

Suicune ignored the pungent stench as it took a step on the surface, causing a ripple that made the water become a lighter shade than from the disgusting brownish green it was. The blond watched in silent awe as the Aurora Pokemon leaped across the lake repeatedly, making the water clearer, until it gave a pure crystal blue hue, showing that the water was clean, before they left and returned to the Forest of Death.

After the blond dismounted Suicune, he smiled and bowed, "Thank you for letting me see that, it was amazing!"

The two-tailed hound's eyes softened in happiness as it nodded, _"It is rare to interact with someone. Now, you wanted me to tell you of the world outside of this place, correct?"_ Naruto nodded, _"Although, since I primarily stay in areas that contain water, the world has become quite unique. The landscapes are not too different than from the past; deserts that seem to spread endlessly, oceans that contain mysterious things, grasslands that are mostly tranquil, mountains that contain caves that some may hold treasures, a deep underground life below the surface, a sky the holds so much, whatever else beyond the sky, and the civilizations that holds life. In each of them, Pokemon are found. Even in during this current time that Pokemon are nothing more than fairytale or myth, we live alongside humans and aide the good hearted."_

"_However, I will not hide the fact that foolish excuse of living beings abuse others as you already know of, I believe some-even though a small amount-change make a grand difference in the world. There may always be a possibility of one thing."_

The blond looked up confused, "What's that, Suicune?"

Said Pokemon looked up at the sky, _"I may not be able to see into the future or control time like some of my siblings do, but I do know that you are a person capable of changing a dark fate and be a beacon of light."_ Suicune said before it left, not explaining the hidden meaning in what it'd just said.

Naruto stared at the spot where the Legendary had sat during the whole time and went over every bit of new information he received and looked up at the clear blue sky, and whispered, "Arceus-sama, if you can hear me, please consider my wish. I want to make a way that Pokemon and humans will be together again, I'll try my best and start with getting better and make Poke Balls, to keep them safe from evil but otherwise free. And if there's a way for me to make it happen, I'll do it. But I want to first help the people that have been treated like or maybe worse than me, I want to help the Jinchuuriki." After he'd finished his prayer, he walked back to his home to resume his work.

* * *

**In a Different Dimension**

The large white sentient Pokemon heard this and held happiness in his eyes, "I see our Chosen is one very determined child." A feminine voice said, making Arceus look to see a beautiful woman with long wavy golden blond hair and teal eyes, wearing a simple white gown that trailed to the floor with a soft pink cloak over her shoulders.

Arceus relaxed seeing the familiar goddess, _"Kami. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is an amazing boy. I haven't seen one like him since his father, and before him, the old Chosen that had made the world wonderful; at least for the few hundred years after his passing."_

Kami smiled, "Yes, how times were relevantly peaceful then." She then giggled, "You know Arceus, if it weren't for the fact that the other gods and goddess are doing something, we probably would be in big trouble. Especially with Fate."

The Pokemon God sighed at the mention of the goddess, _"Fate, while she has good intentions, tends to overlook things. Had I not appeared for Minato Namikaze and his son, the Pokemon would have been left alone, as Naruto would've been. I couldn't let our Chosen die due to Fate's whim."_

The blond woman nodded, "Yeah, Fate may believe that he should've been abused by the villagers and not know of anything, but even she can't have events going her way. But since she found out what we were up to, she's going to make us let Naruto be a ninja." She laughed nervously, "It's going to be fun, having a stubborn Chosen become a ninja, right?"

Arceus just shook his head, _"Knowing Fate, I doubt it."_

Kami just silent before she put her head down, "… I knew it."

* * *

**Back to the Human World**

"Come on, Itachi-nii! Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled as he ran and had to stop and wait for his older brother.

Itachi just walked casually, and didn't mind his little brother's eagerness; after all he did have to wait for a couple weeks since the older had to leave on missions until the small brunette could see Naruto again. "Otouto, be patient. Naruto-san will still be in the forest and you will be able to play with the Pokemon again." The older Uchiha lightly scolded as he easily caught up with Sasuke.

Honestly, he was quite surprised that their father had actually approved of Sasuke being friends with the blond. Not that Itachi himself would question his father in allowing Sasuke to meet with the admittedly adorable boy. Oh no, Itachi would sate his curiosity in his interest of the young prodigy.

Sasuke, though really wasn't thinking that many different thought than his brother's. Naruto seemed to make his heart tingle and make him feel warm; the blond was kind and talented and had a radiant appearance that was brighter than the sun, but made you want to protect him from the mean parts of the world. If it weren't for the fact that Sasuke didn't know that his fan girls were viewing Sasuke as cute like he had viewed Naruto beautiful, he would've called it love at first sight.

When the Uchiha's had almost arrived to the Forest's gate, they stopped when they saw what looked like a white wolf with a black rounded face, large claws, a black horn from the side of its head, and gleaming red eyes landed from nowhere and stared at the two for a few minutes before bounding away. Neither wouldn't know what the silent meaning of this creature that appeared before them until they met with the whiskered blond that was deep within the forest.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Naruto obviously shows that he's still a kid even if he's mature; of course Kuroi makes up for Naruto not being so childish. For those wondering why Kurama didn't appear in this chapter, he was known for sleeping most of the time and probably will pop up here and there.**

**And for the naru-harem, it's obvious the first two will be Sasuke and Itachi; I am planning for many others, but I will only add them to the list if I manage to fit them in the story. But here's a question for a character I am willing to add to the harem and make him be in the academy. If you want Sai in as well, please write it in the review, or any other character you would like.**

**That'll be all for now, so please review! Till next time!**


	3. 3-Family, Academy, and Friends

**A/N: Hey, all! Merry Christmas, and thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows. I really appreciate it! As a present, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out from the entrance of the forest, making his voice reverberate through the trees and attracting the attention of the wild Pokemon. Some stayed silent and continued on with what they were doing or ignored the boy for being a friend of their resident blond.

A certain bear cub's ears twitched before it ran toward the source of the voice and hugged the young Uchiha as it cheered, "Ur!"

Sasuke laughed as he scooped the cub up and smiled, "Hey, Teddiursa! I missed you!" As he then petted his furry friend while Itachi watched his little brother interact with the small bear Pokemon; it was rather surprising how well the two got along when this was only their second meeting. It was somewhat enviable.

"_Naruto's going to be happy to know that other people like Pokemon_." A calm female voice spoke, making both Uchiha's turn to see the strange girl that was with Naruto the last time they'd seen him.

Itachi noticed the abnormality of the girl as she floated and proceeded to ask, "What are you exactly?"

Rhapsody calmly responded, "_My name is Rhapsody, I'm a Pokemon known as Meloetta, and Naruto's sister figure." _She smiled as she never opened her mouth, _"I'm sure you two are here to visit Naruto?"_

Sasuke nodded with the Teddiursa still in his arms as he asked curiously, "How can you talk, Rhapsody? I only hear Teddiursa say its name."

"_That's because some Pokemon are able to speak telepathically. Psychics and Ghost-types are an example of that."_ The Meloetta explained mentally with Sasuke still a little confused with what "types" were. _"By the way, that Teddiursa is a female, and really likes you. She and you should be together as a team; well after you tell Naruto and get his permission."_

Sasuke was happy that he'd gotten another new friend, "You'd think Naruto would be okay with me having her by my side?" He asked as he scratched Teddiursa behind the ear, making her growl in pleasure.

Rhapsody smiled and knew her companion would be fine with this, _"Naruto allows people to partner with Pokemon if he knows they have good intentions and the Pokemon agrees to work with them." _She explained as she turned around and started to slowly float away, _"Now follow me, Naruto's taking a little nap from his study-frenzy, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company. Now that I think about it, he made an Oran Berry pie before that too."_

The two were confused, but followed the Pokemon along the way and finally reached Naruto's home, having Itachi mildly surprised that there was a house at all in infamously dangerous forest, but then again no one ever entered for fear of being killed. The bear Pokemon leaped out of Sasuke's arms and tugged at his pant legs to go inside while Rhapsody entered the house and waited for them to come in.

Itachi went inside with the younger following not too far behind with Teddiursa at his side. Both looked in awe at how big the house was from the inside, there seemed to be a lot of doors with different plaques on them, the Meloetta led them to a door that had _"Naruto's Study" _well engraved into it and went inside to see the cutest thing the Uchiha's had ever seen, Naruto's sleeping face as he curled up on the couch in his study with a thin blanket over him and Kuroi curled in a ball napping next to him.

"_So pretty…"_ Sasuke couldn't help but think as he saw how Naruto's silky blond hair perfectly framed his face. _"Just like an angel."_

Itachi thought the same thing, but couldn't help but understand Naruto's viewpoint in not wanting to be a ninja; after all the civilian's didn't deserve the ethereal boy's protection after their abuse, and judging from the tower of shelves stacked with books, he must be quite strong. Rhapsody floated over to the blond and gently shook his shoulder; Naruto slowly woke up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eye, "Nn… Rhapsody? What is it?" He asked before noticing the Uchiha siblings and being fully awake, "Oh, Sasuke and Itachi. I didn't expect for you two to visit."

The older Uchiha bowed and apologized, "I am sorry if we are being an inconvenience to you."

The blond just smiled and waved it off, "It's no problem at all, so you don't have to apologize." He turned and noticed Teddiursa in Sasuke's arms with said boy fidgeting slightly; Naruto raised his eye brow in question, "Is there something you want to ask me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and spoke, "Well, I was wondering if you would let me and Teddiursa be partners?"

"Are you fine with this?" Naruto asked the bear Pokemon.

"_He's a nice kid, I like him. I know he'll show love towards Pokemon."_ Teddiursa confirmed as talked in her native language.

The blond smiled at the small Pokemon's conviction and nodded at Sasuke, "Alright Sasuke, you and Teddiursa can be partners. And any other that decides they want to be with you as well."

The younger brunette cheered as he held Teddiursa above his head, "That's great, right Teddiursa?"

"Ur!"

Itachi, who'd been watching, decided to speak of the Pokemon they'd run into on their way here, "Naruto-san, might I ask about this Pokemon Sasuke and I saw before arriving here?"

"Go ahead."

"This Pokemon looked like a black wolf with white fur and a rounded face; its paws were fairly large with long claws, along with a scythe-like horn on the side of its head along with gleaming red eyes." Itachi described the Pokemon and was surprised when the blond widened his eyes.

"You saw what?" Naruto asked as he leaped off the couch to go to his desk and grabbed a thick and worn out book titled _"All Known Pokemon"_ and briskly turned to pages to what was described, before turning the book around to show the two what was described, "Is this what you two saw?" Hoping that it wasn't.

Sasuke and Itachi nodded and confirmed Naruto's thoughts, "Why? What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"The Pokemon you two saw is known as an Absol, the Disaster Pokemon; they're known to live up in the mountains and avoid contact in general, but one only appears before to warn you of something bad that is about to happen." Naruto explained before he realized something, he turned toward the Meloetta and shouted, "Rhapsody, get me one of the extra-large containment scrolls! I'll guide the Pokemon away from here!"

"Naruto, what's wro-" Sasuke tried to ask before he was interrupted by a loud explosion and the cries of Pokemon. The Uchiha's ran over to the window to see a large fire spreading over the trees.

"Someone is attacking the forest." Naruto answered, "This is probably what Absol was trying to warn you, and if I'm right someone is attacking your clan." He said as he led everyone out of his house and Rhapsody held a medium sized scroll in her hands and gave it to the blond and he placed it on the ground next to his home and it was sucked into the scroll.

He put the scroll into his coat and crossed his fingers, "Kage Bunshin!" He yelled as multiple amounts of clones appeared waiting for Naruto's orders, "Some of you, put out all the fires! The rest of you will rescue the Pokemon and take them to a safe area or underground! Two of you will stay here with me!" The clones nodded and left to do their task except for two and they waited for orders.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, gripping Teddiursa somewhat tightly, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm doing what I can to protect my precious people." The blond answered, "Itachi, I trust that you can deal with the person that is the cause of this? They should still be here."

The older Uchiha nodded, "Very well, it is my duty to protect Konoha after all." He then leapt to find the person that was doing this.

Naruto then turned to the younger Uchiha, "Let's go to your clan compound; we need to help them." Sasuke nodded, "Stay close to me, I'll Teleport us there." The blond said as he held the brunette's hand with his companions perching on his shoulders, and they vanished.

* * *

**With Itachi** **(****A/N: **_**Sorry if the fight's scene's not too good, I don't have much memory with all the jutsu, so it's going to be a little short.)**_

It didn't take Itachi long before he found a sole man with an orange swirling mask that was fighting with what looked like a bipedal jackal, along with the same wolf-like Pokemon he'd seen earlier. Deciding he'd help the two Pokemon, Itachi took out a shuriken and carefully aimed towards the man; making him dodge from both the bladed stars and a poisonous punch from Senka. The Lucario glanced over at the new arrival and telepathically spoke to him, _"Absol and I need your help to get rid of him, but he keeps moving! Try using any jutsus you have that can trap him in one location." _The older Uchiha nodded, but with each attempt, the mysterious culprit avoided every strike.

"_My jutsus can't do anything; even the Pokemon's techniques are grazing him at best!"_ Itachi thought as he continued to hurl shuriken and kunai to force the man to move into Senka and Absol's line of fire. Although it was barely noticeable, Itachi saw him forming the fireball jutsu towards the white furred wolf. Without thinking, he hurriedly grabbed Absol; getting scratched on the forehead, and accidently chipping the horn, and swallowing the piece in the progress as he landed at a safe and placed Absol back down, "Are you okay?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his throat and ignoring the tingling feeling on his forehead, wondering what would happen to him.

Absol silently nodded, as he prepared to return to the fight, but was stopped as the Lucario launched an Aura Sphere and yelled at the two, _"Get out of here, now! I'll hold him off! Itachi-san! Go help Naruto and your family!"_

Itachi wanted to protest and help Senka, but both he and Absol were injured and exhausted, he hesitantly nodded as he prepared to leave with Absol before Senka told him something, _"When you see Naruto, can you tell him I'll always love him?"_

Itachi nodded and he and the Disaster Pokemon headed towards the Uchiha compound. The Lucario smiled sadly before facing the masked man once more and growled, the man sneered, "You really made a mistake in allowing those two to escape." Before the two were fighting once more.

* * *

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

The two eight year old boys were shocked with the sight before them, blood and dead bodies were everywhere. Sasuke recognized them as his family, the other Uchiha members, he wanted to shed tears, but he hoped that his mother and father were at the very least, alive. Naruto looked over at the bodies carefully, the bodies were drenched with their own blood, but he could see they were missing their eyes. He could revive them, but he only had enough to completely heal one person; while the young Uchiha ran deeper, Naruto hastily took a body that seemed to be a teenager around Itachi's age with his right eye missing and quickly brought out his Revival Herb Salve and Potion, and gave them to his clone, "Heal his as quickly as you can, and ask him what is going on?" The clone nodded and went to work while the blond went after Sasuke.

When he did find the young Uchiha, he was shocked as he saw Itachi fighting his mother and father, "Nii-san! What are you doing?! Stop!" Sasuke yelled pleadingly, not believing his eyes.

Naruto however was suspicious, this person couldn't be Itachi. After all, he was supposed to be back in the forest. "Who are you really?" The lab coat wearing prodigy asked sternly, "The real Itachi is back in the forest, and even before so, he was with Sasuke and I. Identify yourself."

Hearing this, made the three Uchiha's wonder who this murderer was. Seeming to be frantically thinking behind his calm façade, the Itachi impersonator lunged at Naruto instead. The young Uchiha was shocked, but couldn't move as fear froze his body. Naruto on the other hand, calmly stopped him as he held out his hand his eyes glowed a soft blue, and whispered "Psychic" and proceeded to lift the man in the air. The blond struggled as he was starting to feel exhaustion from his clones completing their tasks and dispelling and was forced to release the imposter. Taking the chance, the man prepared a jutsu to end Naruto, seeing this, Rhapsody desperately tried to think of something to help her brother figure.

Then she felt a move come to her mind that she knew would help, _"That's it!" _She thought before floating high in the air and sucked in her breath, _"Relic Song!" _She said before she song beautifully, making Naruto and the three Uchiha's watch in amazement as the Meloetta seemed to transform from wearing a dress to a tutu, her long green hair turned auburn and wrapped around her head, as her legs grew longer. The imposter was also affected as he felt drowsy, but tried to fight it off.

The blond prodigy gazed in awe as he watched Rhapsody then follow through, by attacking the man gracefully as though she was dancing, _"That's Acrobatics, Rhapsody rarely ever uses that move. That form, could it be Pirouette form?!"_ Naruto thought as he'd managed to find information on Rhapsody's species, it's said that only a move known as Relic Song could allow Meloetta to change from Aria Form to Pirouette Form, as well as make Rhapsody be from a Normal-Psychic type to a Normal-Fighting type. Snapping out of it, he saw Rhapsody use Teeter Dance as she danced around in a clumsy fashion and proceeded to make the man sway in dizziness before having been slapped in the face multiple times as the Meloetta used Wake-up Slap.

Acting quickly, Naruto went into his lab coat to take out an Elixir and sprayed himself. As he healed, Rhapsody looked over at the blond and nodded as they stood on either side of the weakened man with Kuroi stood from the side. Each taking a deep breath before they attacked in sync.

"Round!"

"_Round!"_

"_Hyper Voice!"_

As the sound waves struck the imposter, he couldn't move and eventually collapsed to the ground dead. Sighing, the blond trudged over to the three Uchiha's. What looked like Sasuke's mother and father, seemed to be guarding their youngest son as Naruto approached. The blond looked over the father's wounds as his seemed to be the most severe. "Uchiha-san, I'll heal you before we go to the Hokage, alright?" The blond asked as politely as he could.

The older Uchiha male merely growled in distrust, "Why should I believe you? You could be planning to attack my family and me!"

Naruto didn't reply as Sasuke leapt out of his mother's arms and over to the blonde's side, "No Tou-san! This is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy I told you about!" He defended as Teddiursa, who'd stayed in his arms stated her agreement.

Both parents seemed surprised that this boy was the one that would always pull pranks every once in a while, in fact he didn't look like a boy at all. Relaxing, Mikoto was still worried of her husband, looked over at the feminine blond, "Even so, how can you help Fugaku? We need medic-nins to help him."

Naruto just continued walking over to the three Uchiha's, "I'm not a medic-nin, but I have the supplies necessary to help." Naruto spoke as he knelt down to Fugaku and went into his coat and took out things that brought surprise to the clan head, the unique medicine that would only be provided in emergencies or when the Sandaime was notified.

"_This medicine is told that it is not within access of the hospital, unless the Hokage contacts the __Igaku no Kami, the medicine maker that everyone gave the name for that person."_ Fugaku thought as Naruto rubbed some of sprayed a greenish liquid onto his wound, making him involuntarily flinching from the sting, but watched in awe as his wounds were closing and healing in an alarming rate. This sight convinced the Uchiha clan head of one thing, _"Naruto Uzumaki… He must be Igaku no Kami!"_

When the blond was done, helped Fugaku stand on his feet as Mikoto checked in awe that his injuries were gone, while Sasuke beamed at how amazing his blond friend was. The older male checked himself over as he turned to the boy, "How did you do that?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto merely turned around as he responded, "I'll explain, but Jiji will probably want to hear about what's going on. Teleport." He said as he transported the Uchiha's and Pokemon to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Not too long after, the five people and three Pokemon were in front of the Sandaime that looked relieved to see them, "Thank Arceus-sama and Kami-sama, you're alright." Hiruzen sighed, "When Itachi came injured with an Absol, I feared for the worse."

Naruto looked up at his surrogate grandfather, "How is the forest? My clones did the best they could before dispelling."

"The forest is greatly damaged, but will be fine in a few years." The Sandaime replied before looking down solemnly, "However, aside from the tragedy of the Uchiha Clan, Senka-san sacrificed herself as well. Kakashi had found her body and has buried her beside Minato and Kushina."

This caused tears to well up and fall down Naruto's cheeks. His precious aunt, the living being to keep as a memory of his parents, the one that took care of him when no one could. Raised him and taught him about the Pokemon, helped him train, was there for the good and bad, was gone. And the worst part was that the blonde knew he couldn't force the Lucario to be brought back; Senka obviously died the way she wanted, for protecting her loved ones. Absol, who'd been in the room as well, put his head down in shame; both for Naruto and guilt. The blond prodigy wiped away his tears, Senka still had Pokemon Eggs with her that hadn't hatched yet, it had to be raised, "Jiji, what about her Pokemon Eggs?"

Hiruzen held two large eggs, one blue and the other red, and gave them to Naruto, "They were safe since Senka hid them well."

The blond just smiled and hugged the eggs close while Sasuke came closer to see the eggs up close. Fugaku finally asked, "Hokage-sama, what is going on? Not only is Naruto the Igaku no Kami, but a large population of my clan was killed; by a man that pretended to be Itachi no less!"

Hiruzen just sighed, "I do not know of why your clan was massacred, aside from the fact that I kept getting anonymous letters of your clan planning a coup de tout, which I doubt you would do to a village that your friend protected." He replied, "As for Naruto, the Forest of Death was his home with the Pokemon until this event occurred. In there, he created the medicine you and other clan heads can to know. As for Naruto exactly, I believe that since you, Mikoto, and the other Clan Heads were friends and teammates for Kushina and Minato, it is only fair that you're properly introduced to their son." Turning them to Naruto, "This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

This shocked the two adult Uchiha's. This child that was treated cruelly was their friends' son, the very same that they'd thought had died during the night of the Kyuubi attack. Turning to the Sandaime, Mikoto yelled, "Why didn't you tell us?! We had a right to know!"

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Minato actually wanted me to tell the village of his status, I hadn't realized what an awful thing I'd done until five years later." Hiruzen said gravely glancing over at Naruto who seemed to be staring at the unconscious Uchiha that had been on the couch and letting Sasuke hold and rub the red egg, before continuing to tell of what else Naruto had accomplished as well as about Pokemon.

Fugaku nodded, upset as he was, he saw the logic in what the Sandaime had tried to do, he announced, "Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt Naruto in to the Uchiha Clan." At this, Naruto looked up at the older man in surprise.

Of course that surprise kept going when the unconscious Uchiha finally awoke along with Itachi finally entering the office with bandages on his head and arms. A groan was heard before he rose, "Uh, this must be the world of the dead, huh?" He said as he looked around, "Doesn't seem all that creepy though…" When he spotted Itachi, the nameless Uchiha sprung to his feet and grabbed Itachi's shoulders, "Why are you here, Itachi?! You're too young to be dead! Wait, I am too!" He yelled hysterically before weeping.

Sighing, Itachi did the only thing he could think of to calm the person down. Punching him in the face. "Shisui, you aren't dead. The worst thing you have is a missing eye."

The Uchiha, now named Shisui, calmed down as he rubbed his swollen cheek, "Huh? Oh yeah, you're right. Come to think of it, I woke up a little while ago to a blond angel kissing me."

This made the others turn to Naruto, who turned away, "My clone gave him CPR when it took too long for his lungs to work."

"With that aside," Fugaku cleared his throat from the slight embarrassment his now alive nephew caused, "I will state this again, I would formally wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze into the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke beamed as he held the egg with Teddiursa beside him, "Does that mean Naruto's going to be my new brother?!"

Naruto interjected, "Wait, I never agreed on this. And I might end up having to join the Academy."

"Why don't you want to, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked for both the topic of being adopted and refusal for joining the Academy.

"My house is still in one piece in my scroll, and I'm sure I can restore the Forest so I can live with the Pokemon."

Fugaku just grunted, "Hn, the Pokemon will be allowed to stay and make residence in the compound." He didn't want to admit he wanted the blond to join badly, as well as curious about Pokemon.

Naruto considered the offer and thought it was a good one, nodded his head and created a shadow clone before sending it off, "My clone will bring the Pokemon over to compound. And the Academy? I know you still want me to attend Jiji."

Hiruzen sighed, "What would you like in return?"

The blond grinned with Kuroi following behind, "Whenever you have a job that goes out of the village, I get to come along and I leave a Shadow Clone behind."

The Sandaime knew why Naruto wanted to do this, he always did want to be able to leave the village and meet new Pokemon. "Fine Naruto, but be sure to stay near me, or at least leave a note." _"At least this way, he'll be able to meet the other Clan Heirs in the Academy and make more friends."_

Naruto beamed at the victory, "Sure, Jiji!" _"Good, I thought I'd have to sneak out."_

Sasuke laughed and hugged Naruto, "That's great, I have a little brother! And he's going to be in the same class as me!"

The blond nodded as he turned to Rhapsody, "And great job, Rhapsody! You were able to use Relic Song, great job!" The Meloetta smiled at her friend's praise. Naruto truly would never change to her. Meanwhile, Fugaku, Mikoto and Hiruzen were tackling the large adoption files.

* * *

By the time the group reached the compound once again, they were greeted with something the Uchiha's didn't see every day; Pokemon swarming around the house with great curiosity. Some looked like ghosts or inanimate objects. "Whoa! This is the first time I heard the compound so lively!" Shisui yelled holding the red Pokemon egg instead of Sasuke, while said brunette was carrying Teddiursa.

Fugaku was a little disturbed by the noise, but didn't say anything, seeing as his family was happy. Seeing how his wife was trying to hug the Pokemon that she'd found cute. The blond prodigy smiled, "Um, Fugaku-san? Can you show me where I can put my house? Or maybe a good area to plant berries and herbs?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun! I'll show you a good place." Mikoto said as the two walked off, leaving the Uchiha males plus a Meloetta, Teddiursa, Absol, and red Pokemon Egg.

There was an awkward silence as the older Uchiha's stared at each other as if asking "What now?" Sasuke didn't pay much mind to them and went to see the Pokemon that he was going to live with, seeing this, the others followed behind. "Itachi, do you know what some of these Pokemon are?" Fugaku asked as he looked around.

Itachi just shook his head, "No I don't, Tou-san. I only know that the one in Sasuke's arms is a Teddiursa and the one beside me is an Absol."

"_Naruto will teach you about Pokemon later on." _Rhapsody spoke, _"And maybe teach you moves, but that all depends on Naruto. He isn't too used to human contact."_

Upon entering their home, a bell with eyes floated and landed itself on the clan head's right shoulder, "What is this?" Fugaku asked stoically after seeing a flying bell as held it in his hands and stared at it.

"_That's a Chingling. It is by all means, a Pokemon, a Psychic type to be exact."_

"It looks and feels like a bell. If not a little warm…"

"_Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes, some look like animals, some look plants, bugs, have a human shape, and even appear to look like stuffed animals or everyday objects."_

Fugaku decided not to argue, seeing at he obviously wouldn't win. When they finally reached the family room, they were greeted with the sight of their adoptive son/brother/cousin and mother having tea and what looked like blue pie, with Mikoto enjoying every bite. "Ah, what took you four so long? You could have enjoyed Naruto-kun's pie. What kind is it again?"

Naruto calmly replied with a smile, "Oran Berry pie. If you'd like something sweeter, I know just the kind of berry to use, and I'd be willing to give you the recipe."

Shisui just asked a question of what the others-excluding Sasuke-were thinking, "How did you two get here so fast?"

"Teleport." The blond prodigy said as though it were obvious.

"Hey Naruto, can you tell me more about Pokemon?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

The blond smiled, "Sure let's go!" The two then took off with Kuroi, Rhapsody, and Teddiursa not to far behind. Itachi and Absol followed suit to keep an eye on the two eight year olds.

"Having Naruto here seems to be a good thing." Mikoto said with a happy gleam in her eyes.

Fugaku agreed with a small smile, "Yes, he is a good thing to have in the clan."

* * *

**One week later**

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said formally with a bow in the end of his introduction. Fortunately, Naruto was indeed placed in the same class as Sasuke's and the other clan heirs, and had time to prepare and for Sasuke to tell the classmates of him having a little brother.

The blond didn't seem unnerved that his Pokemon weren't out in the open due to Naruto finally being able to make Poke-balls now, but what did creep him out were the stares and whispers. He never was the type for gathering attention. Iruka Umino, the chuunin in charge of the class, told Naruto to sit wherever there was an empty seat.

Going for the only person he was familiar with, he sat next to Sasuke, who seemed very happy about that. Not too long after, Naruto was bored. There wasn't anything interesting; no medical classes, no stealth lessons, no fuinjutsu classes, nothing a real ninja should learn. Just history. Don't get Naruto wrong, he did expect this, but how did anyone come to be a good ninja from this? _"I should've just snuck out."_ The blond sighed.

When it was finally time for a break, a large group of kids seemed to surround Naruto before he could even leave his desk. Glancing to the side, Sasuke seemed to have the same problem. "Hey, you're Naruto, right? I'm Kiba Inuzuka, my mom told me about you. She says you're really cool!" A boy with spiky brown hair and red triangular marks on his cheeks grinned.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka; my dad said you'd be a good friend, same with Shikamaru and Chouji." A girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes smiled warmly as she pointed to her friends, a boy with brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail and lazy eyes and a roundish boy with swirls on his cheeks that was eating chips.

"Nice to meet you, my dad said the same thing the troublesome girl did." Shikamaru muttered as he yawned.

"Hello." Chouji greeted as he munched on his snack.

"I am Shino Aburame, I have been told of you by my father as well. If you do not mind insects, perhaps we can be friends." A boy that had most of his face covered said with Naruto replying that he liked bugs.

"A-ano, I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga, i-it's n-nice to me-meet you." A shy girl with bluish black hair and lavender eyes greeted as she twiddled her fingers.

"I am Sai. It is nice to meet you." A boy that looked similar to Sasuke greeted as he held a sketchbook in his arms.

Naruto himself was surprised; kids were actually talking to him. When he felt a tug at his arm, he saw that Sasuke was directing him, "Come on, Naruto. Let's go eat outside; our next class is outside so it's fine."

The blond nodded, "Sure, you guys can come with us too, if you want to." Naruto said to the group that had introduced themselves to him, for as much as he could tell, none of them had ill intentions.

When they group found a good place under a big tree, they each took out their own lunches, and stared in awe at Naruto and Sasuke's lunches, they looked like they were made by a gourmet chef. "Wow, Naruto, Sasuke. You're lunches look so well done; did your mom make that for you?" Chouji asked as he tried to contain the drool in his mouth, while Kiba was trying to do the same as the delicious smells entered his senses.

Naruto just smiled, and showed his tray, "You all can have some; I have a lot of extras." The seven each took a piece of random food and ate and beamed at how good it was.

The older Uchiha smirked, "You know Naruto actually made our lunches today. Our mom's on a mission."

"You know you seem a lot like a girl Naruto, are you sure you aren't one?" Sai asked nonchalantly as he enjoyed the taste that was still on his tongue.

Naruto ignored it, since it wasn't intended to sound insulting, "I'm sure I'm a boy, Sai."

Ino was shocked as well as a few of the others, "Really?! You look so pretty! What's your secret?" Ino asked as she leaned forward.

The blond just sweat dropped, "I don't really have a secret, I train and eat healthy."

"You need sleep too, Naruto. I know you stay up for days to study." Sasuke mentioned calmly.

Naruto frowned but it looked more like a pout, and grumbled, "I do sleep, I switch places with a clone to take a nap sometimes."

Sasuke turned to his adoptive brother, "You should sleep more, even if I have to ask the Shroomish to put you to sleep."

"What's a Shroomish?" Shikamaru asked in curiosity.

Naruto glared at Sasuke a bit for slipping up but smiled at the others, "Why don't Sasuke and me show you when you come over to our compound some time?"

The others accepted the blonde's answer and were satisfied with that. Soon enough, break was over and the group headed to meet Iruka and the other classmates. "Naruto, is it a good idea to let them know about the Pokemon?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto just looked at the groups' backs, "They're trustworthy and good kids. I'm sure Arceus-sama would be happy if I introduced them." He whispered in response, "After all, you and Teddiursa are best friends, same with Itachi and Absol, Tou-san and Chingling, and Shisui and Magby."

The red egg had indeed hatched between the week into a Magby, and just like Shinx, it took to Shisui. Although it was a funny sight that the infant Pokemon nearly burned said Uchiha with an… endearing Ember. The blue eggs hatched as well into something very surprising to the blond, twin Riolu, one male and the other female. They quickly took to Naruto and stuck to him like glue, sometimes coming out of their Poke-balls on their own and hugging the blond prodigy's neck.

Yes, Naruto knew that these clan heirs were good people, and would be great friends. Maybe it won't take too long until they might have Pokemon by their sides as well.

* * *

**One year later**

True to Naruto's words, he'd shown the compound to the other kids. They were quite surprised and amazed in their own ways. Kiba got along well with a Growlithe and came to name him Akamaru. Shikamaru seemed to attract a very mischievous Duskull and a laid back Deerling, but they got along well enough and played shoji together often. Chouji seemed to have a mutual liking to a Beautifly and a Makuhita (Although Naruto honestly had no idea when Makuhita showed up). Ino and a Petilil were very close, seeing as she almost never went anywhere without it. Sai unsurprisingly got along with a Smeargle. Shino and the bug types enjoyed each other's company and wasn't minding anything when a Joltik and a Surskit clung themselves to him. Hinata became friends quickly with a Swablu that enjoyed to perch on her head.

At first, they were actually worried they wouldn't be able to keep their friends if their parents were against the idea, but they were surprised to find out that they were not only fine with it, but allowed the Pokemon to stay on their compounds; with Naruto's inspections and permission of course. It seemed that the Sandaime actually had a talk with the Clan Heads about Pokemon with Naruto being there, and a special appearance of Moltres for a brief moment and speaking of Naruto's status as well. Long story short; Pokemon were having a very good time at the different compounds. They did seem to rotate compounds every once though.

Of course during that year's span, they weren't the only ones that received a Pokemon companion; Neji, after a lot of convincing from Naruto's part, gave up his obsessive belief in fate and got along well with Hinata again; much to Hiashi's relief, and a Hoothoot became his partner. Although he did have a habit of calling the blond Naruto-sama, much to his dislike and refusal of needing such respect.

Another was a boy named Rock Lee. He was rather strange, but was well spirited and determined to be a ninja, even though he couldn't use chakra. After being told of this by Hiruzen and meeting him first hand, Naruto and a Jounin by the name of Maito Guy; who claimed he was "Kakashi's eternal rival", whatever that meant, helped him. Guy helped with Taijutsu, while Naruto would encourage him and teach him moves. Lee seemed to be very happy when he learned he could still be strong without the help of chakra. Lee of course made friends with a just as spirited Machop. The blond, however was mildly disturbed when Lee turned into a miniature version on Guy, but ignored it as a way to show respect.

Naruto was also able to receive his end of the bargain with the Sandaime, and was able to go to Suna. To say the blond wasn't happy about going would be a very big lie. Naruto met very unique desert Pokemon and was able to meet a fellow Jinchuuriki by the name of Subaku no Gaara. He was also the youngest son of the Kazekage. Naruto could remember how he met the red head.

**Flashback**

"What's your name?" Naruto asked a boy that was all by himself in the park.

"You aren't scared of me?" The boy asked through pale green eyes and it could be seen that he had a tattoo of a kanji of the word love on his forehead.

"_**Kit, this kid is a Jinchuuriki like you."**_ Kurama said from within Naruto. _**"He holds the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku. His seal looks like a hatch work though."**_

Naruto smiled, "Of course I'm not scared; you are just like me."

"You are?" The boy gasped in surprise.

The blond nodded, "That's right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha, what's your name?"

"My name is Subaku no Gaara." The red head answered shyly.

Naruto held Gaara's hand and tugged at him, "Hey, why don't we play out in the desert, there's something I want to show you."

"But we might get in trouble."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Naruto said with a grin as he teleported both himself and Gaara out of the village. He then guided the confused red head to a group of Pokemon that looked at them curiously before leaving.

"What are they?" Gaara asked.

"They're Pokemon. They're amazing creatures; normally they don't show themselves to people though."

The red head looked down, "But I'm a murderer, I killed people."

"You aren't a murderer, Gaara. Those people probably attacked and tried to kill you first right?" The blond asked with a stern voice. The red head nodded, "Then you're a good person, you're seal is just messed up, but I promise that when I get better at seals, I'll fix that problem."

"Trap."

"Trap?" Both Naruto and Gaara asked before looking around, and finally looking down. A small Pokemon with button eyes was right next to the red head while its body was in the sand.

When it came up, it was what Naruto learned to be called a Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokemon. Glancing back and forth from Gaara and Trapinch, the blond thought of something. Bending down to the Trapinch, Naruto asked, "Hey Trapinch, what do you think of Gaara?"

"_He smells like blood, but he feels nice like you. I wouldn't mind being his friend."_

"Gaara, this Trapinch is willing to be your friend, and I am too. So you aren't a bad person." Naruto said with a smile.

The Trapinch agreed and rubbed his head on Gaara's leg making him surprised, _"It's actually touching me without getting hurt. My sand usually attacks almost anyone that's near me."_ Gaara squatted and awkwardly petting the Pokemon, making Naruto smile. _"The same with Naruto too, I want to know more."_

The time went by rather quickly and Naruto had to leave with a sad Gaara watching, but Naruto promised him that he would send a clone and letters. Naruto also gave the red head a greenish Poke-ball with a gourd and a heart on it for Trapinch.

The Sandaime was rather pleased with how Naruto was getting along with the Kazekage's youngest son. Of course he unknowingly had a little hitchhiker as the two were leaving Suna and heading home.

**Flashback end**

That was a good time indeed, Naruto remembered the surprise that were on both his and Hiruzen's face that a Darumaka came out of one of the empty Poke-balls the blond had given to him. How it got in there was a mystery, but it was a welcomed one for the Sarutobi clan and Sandaime.

Naruto had plenty of fun with his new friends; he'd actually took up Kakashi and the Sandaime's idea and trained them in moves as well as their Pokemon. Of course, Ino and Hinata didn't seem to enjoy Pokemon battles too much, but that's to a lot of Pokemon history research he told them and showed them Pokemon contests. That made the two girls very happy and had little contests with the boys participating and judging once in a while. The blond did find out one thing. He hated an annoying pink haired banshee by the name of Sakura Haruno.

Not only did he discover that her voice was more painful than a Screech attack, she seemed to have many screws loose in her head. She was the only one that didn't accept that Naruto was indeed Sasuke's adopted brother, and claimed that Naruto was really a whore that clung to "her Sasuke-kun". She really wasn't anyone special, with Naruto's help, Ino and Hinata were tying for first place as the top kunoichi on the class; that didn't stop her from bragging that she was still smarter than Naruto. It was true, Naruto was indeed the smartest in class, but gave the rank to Sasuke since he didn't need something like that, the other members of his friends were doing fairly well around the middle, but due to teachers except Iruka-thanks to the two coming to good terms- downgraded everything he did; which were the written tests, that held importance for some reason, forcing Naruto into the rank of dead last.

Many argued against this, but the blond merely said that he didn't care of the opinion of those that weren't his precious people and that they could believe whatever they wanted. Of course many things went on without Naruto's knowledge as well, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Shino and the other boys of Naruto's group each fell in love with Naruto. Ino and Hinata watched from afar in the background and seemed to enjoy this. The boys fought whenever Naruto's back was turned when they first found out about each other's exact feelings for their blond. For example…

* * *

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed from his bed with a towel on his head. "Kaa-san, I can't stay in bed. *sniffle* I have to train and study, and take care of the Pokemon."

"No you won't mister. You collapsed from exhaustion and got a fever, you are taking a day off, Rhapsody will take care of the Pokemon, and Itachi and Sasuke are taking care of you while Fugaku, Shisui and I are away. Won't you boys?" Mikoto asked the Uchiha siblings.

"Yes kaa-san." The two chorused.

"Good, now just make sure Naruto doesn't overheat and wipe him from the sweat. Make sure he gets a long amount of rest before you give him something to eat and a Lava Cookie or Gateau to cure the cold." The Uchiha matriarch said before she went on her way.

Once it was just the three alone, Itachi went to get a towel to wipe the blond that was now asleep with, he came back to see Naruto lazily purring while Sasuke caressed the blonde's cheek and whiskers. Keeping a calm face while upset from the inside, Itachi shoved his younger brother away and began wiping the sweat off his youngest brother. "What was that for?!" Sasuke whispered so not to wake up Naruto.

"You didn't need to do that, Sasuke. Naruto needs rest and you messing with him won't help." Itachi whispered back.

The two went back and forth, and Rhapsody, Teddiursa and Absol could only sigh._ "This is the fifth fight this month."_

* * *

Needless to say, after many rounds, the boys agreed that they would share Naruto. After all, the blond had a big heart, so they'd definitely get the same amount of love. That and shadow clones. Although, Naruto did have a rapidly forming fan club of his own, consisting of both genders that the boys rapidly became bodyguards for the blond.

"Hey Naru-chan! Let's go get something to eat!" Kiba called with Akamaru's head poking out from his jacket as he grinned at the blond after class.

Shikamaru and Chouji thought otherwise, "Why do that? Naru already has packed lunches for everyone; we can just stay, play shoji and just relax." Shino and Sai agreed with this.

"I'd prefer training; I want to try the move Naruto taught me." Sasuke said silently hoping the blond would take his side.

Naruto just looked back and forth, confused while Ino and Hinata giggled, "The boys really want your attention don't they?" Ino teased his brother figure. The whole group in themselves including Neji and Lee seemed like a big family.

"Huh? Why would that be Ino-chan?" Naruto asked with the platinum blond haired girl shaking her head at her fellow blonde's cluelessness. "Well anyway, why don't we go eat outside in the shade, and relax and train a bit?" Naruto asked with a smile and a tilt of his head, making the boys agree with a blush.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun Naru-baka!" An annoying voice screeched, making everyone except Hinata, Shino and Sai groan in aggravation, but the three were upset on the inside.

"What do you want Haruno?" Naruto asked in mock politeness.

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, "He doesn't need a dead last following him around everywhere!"

Ino snorted, "Since when was Sasuke ever yours? Every time I check, he hates your guts." Noticing the pinkette's hair was longer, "What's with the long hair? Are you trying to copy me and Naruto now, Billboard Brow?"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Only because you're next to Sasuke-kun doesn't mean anything! You, Hinata and Naruto are nothing but ugly whores since you only hang around boys!"

"You are the only thing that's ugly here." Sai said with a fake smile that he'd always hold, "Maybe if you didn't wear the paint you call make-up, you'd look better. No, that'd be an insult to make-up and paint; nothing could make _you_ look good."

"Take that back, Sakura!" Kiba growled with the fire puppy not too far behind.

Sakura nearly called for a dead sentence with her response, "Shut up, dog-breath! I don't need to hear anything from a stupid mongrel like you and that dumb mutated mutt! I mean, that thing should be put down."

The room seemed to get a lot colder, everyone turned to the source and saw Naruto shaking in fury, "You can call me whatever worthless thing you want, you can brag about your rank and call me dead last, but never, I mean never, insult Kiba, Akamaru or anyone I consider my friends! Or I WO**N'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU! YOU SORRY WASTE OF FLESH!"** The blond yelled with his voice becoming demonic as he tapped into his youkai.

The group proceeded to calm Naruto down and led him out of the building. Sasuke was the last to leave and glared at the trembling girl that seemed to hope for comfort. Instead he just sneered, "A sorry excuse of a girl like you isn't worth my attention, and _I will_ kill you if you if you dare upset Naruto again." With that he turned and left without looking back.

* * *

Naruto just breathed deeply until he finally relaxed, he looked at his friends that were all concerned, giving them a small smile, "Sorry for that, guys. I didn't mean to worry you."

Kiba just shook his head, "No way Naru-chan, you defended me and Akamaru. That's more than we can ask for."

"Naru don't be so troublesome. We'd never blame you for anything."

"I wish you did kill her Naruto. I've drawn many scenarios with Smeargle."

"It is logical that you would act that way, the fault is Haruno's, not yours."

"I can't believe I was ever friends with a jerk like her, but I won't let her or anyone hurt my friends."

"I-I promise I'll use a Mega Punch on her the next time we spar."

Sasuke who'd just arrived even agreed and patted Naruto on the head. Although he didn't say anything, the meaning was there. The blond just beamed from all of their comforting words and actions, "Thank you!" He said wrapped everyone into a group hug.

Yes, being in the Academy and having friends was a wonderful thing. _ "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3! **

**Naruto gets adopted by the Uchiha's and joins the Academy, meeting the other clan heirs. Of course with some long awaited Sakura bashing and more of that to come.**

**As I have showed, the boys in Naruto's harem are Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Neji, and Sai. I 'm still open for suggestions until I make final decisions at Chapter 5.**

**For the next chapter, I might or might not skip straight to the genin exams, but that's up to you guys if you want to review.**

**Til next time! And please review!**


	4. 4-Genin Exams

**AN: OracionMist here! I'm glad that I'm getting more favorites and reviews! It's great to have the wonderful compliments and hear what you guys think. And as a little reminder, for Naruto's harem, the final decision is in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Let's go Naruto! You have to take that Genin Exam today!"_ Kuroi yelled to awaken his blonde friend from his slumber.

"I'm up, Kuroi. You sure are a lot more energetic since you evolved." Naruto groaned as he tried to fix his long hair. Sure enough, beside his bed was a large Zoroark. Over the two years, and with their training reaching to the beginning of stage 5, Kuroi managed to evolve and become even stronger. But evolving never changed his personality; he's a big fox Pokemon loves pranks like he did before; and tended to transform a lot more now.

Kuroi wasn't the only one to evolve though, Shinx evolved into Luxio, and the two still held a rivalry with each other. Kakashi and Naruto didn't mind whatsoever, just as long as they didn't cause havoc, of course Kakashi did have to get used to Luxio's surprise shocks whenever he wanted to say something. That aside the group got a lot stronger, each of them being from stage 2-3 and having a good range of moves that suited them. Naruto was naturally the strongest, but he still trained alongside the others and sometimes privately.

"_Naruto, you can always just use Teleport to land near the Academy." _Rhapsody offered as she munched on a Pecha Berry muffin. The Meloetta was strong herself, being near the beginning of Stage 7, but she preferred contests, singing, or helping Pokemon when fighting wasn't need. Naruto never objected to her ideals though.

The blue eyed prodigy nodded as he was completely changed and had Rhapsody's and Kuroi's Poke-balls in his hands, "Thanks Rhapsody, Kuroi. I'll be sure to let you guys out when I meet with the others after the exam." With a nod, the two were in their Poke-balls. Naruto looked around to make sure he brought everything.

"_Papa/Daddy!"_ Naruto heard and before he knew it, he was nearly strangled by two small raccoon dogs.

"Haha, calm down. Senna, Kazu." The blond said as he hugged the twin Riolu. The two had parts of their names after their mother, Senna was the female twin, and seemed to be a very rambunctious one while Kazu was more of a strategic planner and more careful; after trying to copy Naruto. Both were still just as energetic as the other, and were at stage 2 in training, and always called the blond as their father; not that he would translate that to anyone. "I have to go the Academy and take the Genin Exam, be good with the other Pokemon, okay you two?"

"_Yes Papa/Daddy!"_ Senna and Kazu chorused as they waved at Naruto who teleported away with a smile.

* * *

When Naruto reached his classroom, he spotted his friends and Sasuke sitting near the window. "Naru!" Ino called out excitedly as the blond came closer, "Are you ready to pass the exam?"

Naruto shrugged but smiled, "I'll do my best, and maybe I'll use one of my Moves. Hopefully, Mizuki or one of the teachers won't try anything."

"If they do, Akamaru and I'll show them the punishment for messing with a member of a pack." Kiba said with Akamaru giving a bark in agreement. Kiba was pretty much the only one allowed to have his Pokemon out, since the civilians merely considered them nin-dogs. Of course, Akamaru wasn't the only Pokemon that was with Kiba; after the group going to the mountains and traveling around to train and find materials and fossils on Naruto's advice and the Sandaime's allowance (read: Naruto finding Hiruzen's Icha Icha Paradise and begging Naruto for mercy), with Kiba making friends with an Aron and Electrike, Shikamaru with a Diglett and Abra, Hinata with a Sneasel and Horsea, Neji with a Mienfoo and Meditite, a Tyrogue for Lee, a Rhyhorn and Swinub for Chouji, Woobat and Drilbur for Sai, Ino with a Nidoran couple and a Natu, Shino with a Paras and Durant, Sasuke with a Deino and Charmander, and Naruto finding a Dratini, Larvitar and Gible.

Kakashi even found a Corphish, Pichu, and Cubone while he was away on a mission. The same with Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui; she'd met an Aipom and Azurill, Fugaku'd met a Pawniard and Cubchoo, Itachi came back with a pair of Ralts and a Beldum, and Shisui met a Murkrow and an Axew.

And from what Naruto heard and saw from Gaara, he'd become friends with a Maractus, Cacnea, Sigilyph, and Sandile. Gaara seemed to be a popular person among the desert Pokemon as Trapinch liked to joke.

Aside from that, everything went well; the clans were close with all the Pokemon rotating compounds, the clans that were stuck in old ways like the Hyuuga clan's Caged Bird Seal was removed and named as treason for use of slavery, allowing the Main and Branch members to be on equal terms. The Root ninja, or the supposedly disbanded group that was led by Danzo was discovered when the blond prodigy was notified by Sai who revealed everything and wanted nothing to do with the man and told the group and Sandaime that the Itachi imposter was a Root ninja acting out Danzo's orders. The former civilian councilmen still caused trouble, thinking they still held great power; including the pink haired woman that was the head of the civilian council, unsurprisingly, she turned out to be Sakura's mother by the name of Mebuki. She was just like her daughter, and it seemed that as an attempt to gain power, she raised Sakura to believe that she loved Sasuke and he loved her back as well as to hate and try to harm Naruto as much as possible. When Ino learned of this, she was mildly saddened that her former friend's mother would do such a thing, but it gave her another reason to hate the Haruno family for being vindictive and an insult to all women and Kunoichi. Sakura, herself, seemed to act the same high and mighty shallow child she'd always been, and made attempts to ruin Naruto's reputation or screeched that he cheated whenever he and Sasuke sparred and won, or whatever else that was in that warped mind of hers. The only hope was that Sakura would fail with low scores on the physical portion of the test; every one of the Saku-haters (basically anyone that doesn't like her for messing with Naruto, which would be the group, clans, his fan club, etc.) knew that she was too concerned on her looks like the rest of the girls-except Ino and Hinata-in the class and never trained outside of school.

Naruto and the group had also grown and developed muscle; the blond prodigy couldn't help but be happy and proud about how strong they've become, and how great friends they were since they always hung out with each other, although they did seem to like teasing the blond by calling him sensei, which led them to be scared when Naruto would use Mean Look and say, "I may love you guys, but call me sensei and I will hurt you." That tended to do job, but only for so long.

The group stayed in their seats close to each other, or more accurately Naruto, as Iruka came into the classroom with Mizuki in tow, "Alright class, settle down and take your seats." Iruka said to the loud class that just ignored the scarred man and actually got louder. Getting annoyed, he used his Demon Head jutsu and bellowed as his head was enlarged, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN NOW, YOU ANNOYING BRATS!"

That did the trick and Naruto watched and snickered as his classmates frantically went to their seats. When they did, Iruka explained about the Genin Exam being a four-part test, a written, accuracy, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu using the three techniques that were taught in the Academy and a jutsu you know outside of school for extra credit. After the explanation, the brown haired chuunin looked over at Naruto and nodded to him; just like the people that knew of Naruto's abilities and Pokemon, he knew that Naruto was holding back over the years and wanted to see his strength, or at least a bit of it.

* * *

**(AN: I'm going to skim down the details for the Genin Exam a bit, it's more or less the same as the Canon.)**

Mizuki passed out the tests to the students, and didn't hide the fact that he was glaring at Naruto as he gave him the test. Taking a look at the test, he just stared at it, **"Kit, that guy put a Genjutsu on it, a bad one at that. Just dispel it and tell Iruka."** Kurama said to Naruto who followed the demon fox's orders and told the chuunin through telepathy that he'd managed to learn thanks to the psychic Pokemon before dispelling the false questions and starting his test along with everyone else. Meanwhile, Iruka was just glancing at Mizuki from the corner of his eye.

After everyone was done with their tests and a good few hours passing by, Iruka and Mizuki led the class to the training ground and instructed them on the purpose of the accuracy test; which was rather obvious since it was in the name, to throw ten shuriken and ten kunai at the targets and hit them in the vital areas. The students scored rather low with Sakura scoring a 5/10 and the group making either an 8 or 9 out of ten thanks to Naruto's tor-training, and Naruto scoring the highest with a 10/10. At that, Iruka was pleasantly surprised and Mizuki was mentally growling as both watched the blond get congratulated by his adopted brother and friends.

Next was the Taijutsu test, which was to spar against Mizuki in a ring and to make sure you stay in the ring and fight for five seconds, and then a randomized spar against a classmate. Easy enough for the group and Naruto, they easily beat Mizuki within those 5 seconds, and threw _him_ out of the ring, although it was annoying that Mizuki didn't hold back against the whiskered blond, but it wasn't too difficult. The randomized spars were also easily won with no issues and Iruka called for a twenty minute break before the Ninjutsu test.

Naruto and the group sat on the roof of the academy as some yawned in boredom. "Man; that was too easy." Kiba said with Akamaru agreeing.

"Thanks to our training we did it without a single problem!" Ino said with a smile.

"It was so troublesome, I wish I was Abra, he has it easy." Shikamaru sighed, earning a few sweat drops.

"What about you, Naruto?" Shino asked as everyone turned to hear his response.

Naruto just shrugged, "It was easy, but Mizuki did try to mess with my written test by using a Genjutsu and intending on killing me during that spar." The effeminate blond wasn't too bothered until he noticed that they were glowing, and that was never a good thing.

"**HE'S DEAD!**" The each yelled with fury and tried to leave, if it weren't for Naruto stopping them with Psychic.

"Calm down, you guys know I'm a lot stronger than Mizuki and even some of the ANBU, so he won't be able to hurt me." The whiskered blond said, trying to calm everyone as he used Aromatherapy before putting the relaxed group back down.

After a while, they snapped out of it and Sasuke was first to ask, "Hey Naruto, after the exam, how about we have a Pokemon battle?"

Before the blond could answer, Ino shouted in disagreement, "No way! Naru, Hinata and I are gonna do a Pokemon Musical! Right Naru?"

Shikamaru also disagreed, "Naru, Shino and I will be researching the fossils we found and try to restore them."

Shino nodded, "Some of the fossils are bug type Pokemon."

Before the fighting could escalate, Naruto just spoke with a smile, "I can always do everything you guys want with a few Kage Bunshin." With that, everyone nodded with contentment and headed to their classroom when the bell rang.

* * *

When everyone arrived into the classroom Iruka proceeded to in explain what they were going to do as a reminder before going off in alphabetical order with head bands with several different colored cloth on the table for those who passed. Not too long after, some of the headbands were gone but most of the students didn't pass; Sakura surprisingly did pass due to her good control with her low chakra. The group passed as well with some of them using moves instead of the Jutsu they were instructed to do, they either stuck with the Henge, Substitute, and Double Team, and using a move they learned and worked on with Naruto; Shino used Spider Web on Mizuki and left him stuck to the ceiling as he took his headband and left. Chouji was used Barrier and brought up a wall from the floor and pulled it down to retrieve his headband. Shikamaru lazily used a Shadow Punch that surprised the two chuunin when he only held his fist out until Mizuki felt the punch on his face. Hinata shyly (on the outside) used Bullet Punch on the silver haired chuunin, but (un)fortunately Mizuki was fine with a few cracked ribs. Kiba and Akamaru used Drill Run with Kiba stopping and letting Akamaru hit Mizuki with Kiba secretly praising and giving the Growlithe treats as soon as they were out the door. Ino used Hypnosis on Mizuki and made him think he was a squirrel and stopped when he leapt out the window aiming for a tree a good distance away, let's just say, a face-first fall from the third floor was quite painful. Sai used Camouflage and stalked over to Mizuki and reappeared with a kunai aimed toward his throat. Sasuke kept it simple with just Ember and "accidentally" lighting Mizuki's hair on fire. It seems like they let Mizuki go for messing with Naruto, huh?

No?

…

Yeah, I don't think so either.

Naruto was the last one up and tried not to laugh at a bandaged up Mizuki, but left it to the Kyuubi in his mind to do it for him. Naruto, like the group used Moves and used, Transform, Substitute, and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and used Sonic Boom by whipping his long hair roughly while leaping and doing a mid-air flip. It caused quite a bit of damage for being around 5% of his usual strength to save structural damages as it flew out the window and hacked at a few trees before disappearing. Iruka praised Naruto and gave him a headband with blue cloth and long tails and watched as the blond tied it around his neck like Hinata did, but tried not to laugh every time the others caused damage to Mizuki. But he did have to wonder what his supposed friend was up to.

* * *

Mizuki was furious; with Naruto passing he'd lost his chance of stealing the scroll. Not to mention, there was no way that the failing students would be able to bypass the ANBU. _"Looks like I'll have to do it myself."_ The silver haired chuunin thought before he spotted the blond being surrounded by his friends and their family, congratulating each other and preparing to leave, but not without noticing a certain pinkette that was glaring at Naruto as well. Mizuki smirked,_ "Perhaps my plans won't go to waste."_

Walking over to Sakura, who didn't even seem to notice him until he tapped her shoulder, she shrieked before she turned around and calmed down when she saw it was Mizuki, "Mizuki-sensei, please don't surprise me like that."

Mizuki held back an annoyed frown at how pathetic she was, but kept reminding himself how useful she was for his plan, "Sorry about that, Sakura. I couldn't help but notice that you were glaring at Naruto."

The banshee immediately scowled at the mention of the blonde's name, "Yeah, that baka has no right to have even graduated! He just hangs off Sasuke-kun every time I see them! That should be me at Sasuke-kun's side, not that not that transgender whore!"

The silver haired chuunin smirked mentally, "Well Sakura, I think I have a way to get Sasuke to like you, you could have something Naruto can't, and I'm sure he'll come right to you."

At this, Sakura beamed, "Really?! What is it?! I'll do anything to put Naru-baka in his place and have Sasuke-kun back!"

"All you have to do is get the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower later in the evening, and meet me in the forest. Sasuke and I will be waiting for you there."

"Yes sensei! I'll do my best!" The pinkette squealed at her prize and smiling before running off.

Mizuki smirked, "I'm sure you will." And took his leave as well, not noticing a small mole had been watching the whole conversation before leaving as well.

* * *

**With Naruto and the group**

"Where in the world is Diglett?" Shikamaru asked as his companion went underground for whatever reason and hasn't come back up yet.

Everyone decided that they would hang out at Sasuke and Naruto's compound and relax with all their Pokemon out. "I'm sure Diglett's just having some fun." Naruto reasoned, "He'll come up any minute now."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes, I'm sure Diglett will pop right up with some urgent news." He said lied down under a tree to try and take a nap, but felt the ground tremble slightly.

"Dig!" The Mole Pokemon yelled as he came up.

Shikamaru just stared in awkward silence as he watched his small friend go back underground shallowly and headed to where Naruto was. Sighing, he followed as well to see why Diglett was so riled up.

By the time the Nara arrived, Diglett reappeared and was telling the blond something, judging by his serious face. Everyone was also showing up to see what was going on as well, "What did Diglett say, Naru?" Ino asked concerned.

"Mizuki is planning to use Sakura to steal the Forbidden Scroll later. She thinks it'll be a way for her to win Sasuke and beat me for doing something I wouldn't do."

"Well of course not! You'd never betray the village!" Kiba yelled with Aron, Akamaru, and Electrike agreeing with him.

Sasuke sneered, "One would think she'd get the picture that I hate her." Teddiursa nodded in full agreement as she punched the air in front of her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Asked Shino with bug Pokemon next to him as everyone waited for Naruto's answer.

"I'm going to tell Jiji, and let Sakura steal the scroll to meet with Mizuki. I don't want to make Sakura get punished too, but she did this on her own free will. Even if she was tricked, she has to be responsible for her actions." The whiskered blond said with conviction in his eyes.

If it were anyone other than Naruto and towards someone really innocent, the group would be against the idea and find Sakura being punished cruel, but Naruto never did let go of his dislike of the civilians due to them still being arrogant fools and even going as far as messing with the Uchiha's from time to time; even calling the groups' clans traitors in very obvious statements. Because of that, Naruto had all rights to be cruel to a cruel person, but he still kept his kindness while Hiruzen punished the civilians for their actions.

They nodded while Sasuke stepped forward, "I'll go with you when it's time to get Haruno and Mizuki." He said as he made a point that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Naruto nodded at his foster brother before Teleporting away with Rhapsody and Kuroi next to him to the Sandaime.

* * *

**Later into the evening**

Iruka was relaxing in his apartment as he wondered what his favorite students were up to when he heard a banging on his door. Opening it, the scarred man saw Mizuki with a frantic expression on his face, "What's wrong, Mizuki?" He asked.

"Sakura stole the Forbidden Scroll! We have to get it back!" The silver haired chuunin yelled in shock.

Iruka was surprised, "But why would she do such a thing? She passed the Genin Exam!" He exclaimed as he hurried out the door and ran in search of the renegade pinkette as Mizuki ran off in his own direction with a hidden smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Sakura was exhausted as she ran toward the forest to meet Sasuke and Mizuki with the large scroll in her arms. _"Just a little bit more, and I'll be with Sasuke-kun!"_ She thought happily as she imagined themselves holding hands and then being in their wedding with Naruto crying in jealousy.

"Sakura stop!" A voice yelled, making the pink genin freeze and turn to the source. It was Iruka. When he reached up to her, he yelled, "What in the world do you think you're doing?! Don't you understand that what you are doing is treason?!"

Sakura stuttered in fear as she gripped the Forbidden scroll tighter, "B-but Mizuki-sensei said that if I give the scroll to him, me and Sasuke-kun will be together forever!"

That made Iruka pause, Mizuki was behind this? Hearing something he yelled as pulled Sakura out of the way, "Sakura move!" As he did a large fuma shuriken embedded itself into the ground. The scarred chuunin turned to the direction where the weapon came from and yelled, "You were behind this, weren't you Mizuki?!"

From behind a thick tree was not only Mizuki but Sasuke both wearing evil smirks on their faces. Iruka was shocked at first, but saw Sasuke's leg appear translucent for a second, "Now Sakura, don't listen to Iruka." The silver haired traitor said as he ignored Iruka, "He's only trying to stop you and Sasuke from being together. Just like Naruto is."

Sakura, being as delusional as she was, believed his every word. Her eyes widened before growling at the scarred chuunin, "That must be it! You're on Naruto-baka's side, so you're trying to stop my and Sasuke-kun's love! Well, I won't let you or anyone stop me!" She then made a run for it towards Mizuki and "Sasuke".

"I think that's enough. Spikes." A voice said calmly as large caltrops formed around the banshee, keeping her trapped. The surprised trio turned to the source of the voice to see it was Naruto and another Sasuke with him.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, "But you're over there with Mizuki-sensei." Facing the traitor in confusion.

"Hn. It is obviously a fake." The real Uchiha said as he launched an Ember at both Mizuki and the clone, making the traitor dodge and destroying the clone. Sasuke grunted that he missed but nodded at Naruto before going over to Sakura to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll.

Seeing Naruto come forward, Mizuki laughed, "Do you really think you're strong enough to handle me? A chuunin? You are nothing more than a Dead Last."

Naruto merely stared at him coldly as he ignored the insults, "You mocking me is no different than the villagers. As a Shinobi of Konoha, it's my job to deal with all traitors."

"Oh really? Why defend them? You aren't anything but a monster. But then again you don't know do you?"

Narrowing his eyes, the blond called for Sasuke, "Knock out Haruno for about 10 minutes, you can do whatever you want after that." The brunette nodded as he threw Sleep Powder from the wild grass types he saved for situations like this and she was out like a light as soon as she inhaled it.

Mizuki either didn't notice this or continued his rant even though Iruka yelled for him to stop. **(AN: I'm going to skip to Naruto's reaction.)** The traitor waited for Naruto's response, the heartbreak, meltdown, and his "adopted brother's" reaction, but he received nothing. They just stared blankly at him.

"Is that the best you can do, Mizuki?" Naruto asked, "Both Sasuke and I know about the Kyuubi, even the others know about him." The blond took a step forward with his hands gaining a silver glow, "But you know that you just broke the Sandaime's law by stating that in front of me."

Gritting his teeth, Mizuki launched another shuriken at him, "I'd like to see try! Die Kyuubi!" Naruto was prepared to let it come towards himself before destroying it, but he didn't anticipate Iruka jumping in front of him to try and protect him.

Naruto acted quick and yelled out, "Protect!" As he did, a shield appeared and surrounded both of them and deflected the large weapon. Naruto was happy that his favorite teacher was safe, but now he was more than upset, _"Swift!"_ The blond yelled mentally as he opened his mouth and launched gold shuriken-like stars at Mizuki.

The silver haired chuunin blocked them for as long as he could before he was hurled to a tree and pinned down. Mizuki looked over to the whiskered blond and widened his eyes in fear as he saw gleaming red eyes.

Naruto tapped into Kurama's youkai as he allowed his nails to form into claws before regaining a silver glow and dashing towards Mizuki, as he calmly said, "For treason of attempting to murder a fellow comrade, announcing to the younger generation of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's status, and stealing the Forbidden Scroll, as a witness; I hereby execute you. Metal Claw."

Mizuki's eyes widened in terror and before Naruto's claws could behead him an elderly voice stopped him, "Naru-kun, that is quite enough." The blond turned to see the Sandaime, "I don't mind you executing a traitor, but we need information out of him first."

Naruto frowned, but stepped back, "Fine Jiji." He said as he watched ANBU take the traitors away, "But at least let us go through with Haruno's punishment." He pouted as he used his best puppy eyes.

Hiruzen eventually submitted, "Alright, Naru-kun. When Haruno-san wakes up."

Right on cue, the pink banshee woke with the Forbidden Scroll in Sasuke's hands. Thinking he'd be happy, Sakura tried to leap and hug him, but was stuck from the spikes so she kept with beaming, "Sasuke-kun! I got you the Forbidden Scroll, now you'll tell me how you really love me more than that Uzumaki that clings to you and claims that he's your brother right? And we'll be together forever, and you'll that whore in his place to teach him that he doesn't belong where I'm supposed to be!"

Sasuke just used Glare that paralyzed her and kept her from saying anything else before actually speaking, "You're right… Naruto doesn't belong where you're supposed to be." He said making the pinkette smile before it turned into shock, "He should be treated like the purest and kindest person he is while you belong in the slums and become the power hungry slut you are. Naruto is my younger brother, or are you that stupid to not be able to read his name "Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha"? Unlike you, he actually does train hard and study more than you do, while you do nothing more than put on that disgusting make-up and perfume Kiba complains about. He's honestly strong, and takes the time to spend time with everyone, train with us, and teach new things, all with a bright and real smile on his face. Naruto's perfect in every way, while you are imperfect in every way; from that shallow attitude to that annoying pink hair and giant forehead. The only thing I'd like about you would be that I'd like you to be gone from the face of the earth for insulting Naruto, and leave the ninja program."

To say Sakura was in tears would be an understatement, she was weeping a puddle from Sasuke's cruel words and was hoping that he'd stop and comfort her. Instead the tears seemed to make the brunette to sneer from a pathetic display and be harsher with Naruto, Hiruzen and Iruka watching with their own thoughts; Naruto was waiting for his brother to be done with his harsh words and knew he would do something else. Hiruzen merely sweat dropped, _"Uchiha's always were ones to be cruel with words if they did talk."_ Iruka was surprised that the boy that usually kept a small smile when he was with Naruto and their friends was this temperamental, but figured that Sakura made him lose control.

Sasuke was smirking and enjoyed his sadistic moment, as he stared at Sakura's long pink hair, "You thought I would simply like you because you had long hair? The only one that looks angelic with long flowing hair is Naruto, your hair looks like clumps of bubble gum stuck together. I think now is a good as time as any to get rid of the eyesore. Will-o-Wisp!" He said as he breathed out a ghostly flame that went from the bottom of the pink monstrosity and burned upwards until the hair was close to that of a boy's as Sakura shrieked and begged for him to stop.

Through thick tears and mucus, Sakura asked, "Why Sasuke-kun? I love you more than he does… I'm smarter than he is… I'm prettier… I've known you longer… I'm a real girl while he's a boy pretending to be one… What does he have that I don't?!"

The brunette looked over at said blond with his eyes showing pure love, before looking back, "The fact that it's Naruto alone, you will never be able to beat him." He walked away from her and gave the Sandaime the Forbidden Scroll and Naruto stepped up to the crying mess.

The blond merely stared at his with a flash of sympathy before it disappeared, "Haruno, you brought this all on yourself." He stated.

Looking up at him with wild eyes, Sakura yelled, "It's not my fault! If you never showed up everything would've been perfect!"

Naruto shook his head, "Blaming others won't get you anything. You had a choice in your actions, as such you will be punished."

Before Sakura could retort, both Hiruzen and Iruka stepped forward, "Haruno-san, for trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll, you are stripped of your shinobi status and sealed of chakra." The Sandaime said in a serious voice, "Please give Iruka your headband."

Sakura obeyed but pleaded to reconsider as she was taken away by ANBU. Iruka just sighed as he faced the blond, "Naruto, Sasuke. You and your friends will give me a heart attack one of these days."

Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked, "We try our best, Iruka-sensei! We are ninja now after all, we'll make you proud."

Both the Sandaime and Iruka smiled, they really were on their way to becoming wonderful ninja someday. "This generation is going to make a major difference, don't you think Iruka?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. May I ask, have decided on the team for the graduating class?"

Hiruzen nodded with a smirk, "Yes, I know just the team and Jounin they will be placed with."

Meanwhile as Naruto and Sasuke were on their way home, Sasuke stammered, "By the about that speech earlier with Sakura…"

"Yeah Sasuke, I was wondering about that?"

"I only talked about the things you would do for me and the others and-"

"That's right! I still have to write a letter to Gaara! I'm sure he's gonna want to hear about this!" The blond shouted as he remembered and began to run faster, "Come on Sasuke, we better head home!" Sasuke just sulked as he followed behind his brother.

* * *

**Next day**

The class, along with Naruto and the group were waiting for Iruka, while the lab coat wearing blond told the others how the retrieving the scroll went, although he was confused on how the guys were glaring at his adoptive brother, "So Mizuki's in jail and Sakura got kicked out of being a Kunoichi huh? I say that's a big benefit to everyone." Kiba said with a grin as Akamaru agreed with a bark.

Ino just gave a sigh, "I find it sad that she did something so stupid right after barely graduating." Hinata nodded to that as everyone agreed.

"I do wish you got rid of Mizuki, Naruto. He will be annoying later on." Said Sai as he showed his usual smile.

Naruto just shook his head, "I almost did, but Jiji stopped me so he could interrogate Mizuki-teme." The others just sighed while thinking they were so close to getting payback.

Just then Iruka entered the room, obviously without the silver haired traitor in tow, **(AN: I am going to skip the speech and go to the team assignment for Team 7.)** "And for Team 7 is…"

* * *

**AN: And that's it for chapter 4! ****Sorry for the cliff hanger, but Team 7 is going to be a surprise. Of course, if you have a suggestion for the teammates, or final words on the members of the harem, please have it in your reviews!**

**As for Naruto's long hair, you might have figured out why he has it long. It's to allow him to be able to use moves that would require a tail or simply use it for attacks like Pin Missle or Spike Cannon! **

**As for the Pokemon, I'll have it in the next chapter. And if you wonder why Naruto and Gaara have more Pokemon than the others; for Naruto, he can talk to them and make friends with them pretty well. Gaara is pretty much alone but can be somewhat nice, and Trapinch more or less likes to tease Gaara. Kinda like how Rhapsody and Kuroi are for Naruto!**

**Well, till next time!**


	5. 5-Team Assignment Part 1

**A/N: Finally back to update! Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this chapter will be worth it. The harem is: Sasuke**

**Itachi**

** Gaara**

**Kiba**

**Neji**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

**Sora**

**Sai**

**Shino**

**Suigetsu**

**Omoi**

**Thanks for being patient, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Team 7 is… An experimental team that the Hokage decided upon. It will be a 9 man squad with 3 Jounin; it is to contain the three teams of Teams 7, 8 and 10, with the members rotating between their Jounin sensei. The idea is for this team to be well rounded in any scenario. Now, it shall be Sai, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. I won't tell you the names of the Jounin, seeing as they want to introduce themselves. Team 9 is already active, so there is no need to say it." Iruka announced as he surprised everyone of the new Genin, especially the nine teammates of Team 7. They each had their own reactions, but they were equally happy and hoped to be the best at what they could do for each other.

Not long after Jounin came in and retrieved their teams with Team 7 being the only ones that weren't picked up yet. Getting bored, they decided that they'd eat and take out one of their Pokemon; since they were the only ones there. Shikamaru was just in a corner taking a nap with Abra, Chouji was eating with Swinub, Sai was sketching Woobat, who made a pose, Ino was dressing up Natu, Hinata was helping with Swablu perched on her head with a purple bow on its wing, Shino was reading a book on bug Pokemon, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Sasuke was feeding Deino some spicy poffins, and Naruto grooming the Riolu twins.

Even doing this, the nine were very bored as they had to wait for two hours. Kiba groaned, "What's taking them so long?!" Akamaru barked his agreement.

"This is just annoying!" Ino huffed as Natu perched on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure they will be here soon." Naruto said calmly as Senna and Kazu were in his arms. He gave a small smirk, "If I'm right, one of the Jounin is someone I know, and I will definitely laugh at him for this."

This gave confused looks to the lab coat wearing blond, but he just gave a smile as he heard the door open to reveal the three Jounin; a burly man that was smoking a cigarette, a raven haired red eyed woman that seemed to widen her eyes as she spotted the Pokemon, and last but not least a silver haired man that had a large majority of his face covered with a mask that seemed to try to avoid eye contact with a smirking whiskered blond. "Sorry we were late; we had to wait for someone to hurry up." The woman apologized as she gave a glare towards Kakashi.

Naruto just smiled at her, "It's fine, sensei. Kakashi mustn't have wanted me to know that he was demoted." He said as he mentally cackled at the stiff masked man.

Trying to stay calm, Kakashi sighed, "Meet us on the roof." And shunshined away before his fellow Jounin could question him. Naruto just laughed and teleported the group to the roof after they'd return the Pokemon back into their Poke-balls, leaving behind the amused man and surprised woman before they followed as well.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if the introductions are bad, I'm not really good at those, so please bear with it.)**

When everyone was on the roof, the female Jounin spoke to gather Team 7's attention, "Well, since it's our first time meeting each other as a team; I believe an introduction is in order. I'll go first, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like my friend Anko, dango, and training on Genjutsu. I dislike cigarettes, perverts, rapists, and those who treat others unfairly. I hope to become the best Genjutsu specialist, and to teach you on the subject." The kunoichi now known as Kurenai greeted with a smile before glancing over to the burly man to introduce himself.

He sighed as he snuffed out the cigarette he was smoking and said, "Name's Asuma Sarutobi, I like cigarettes, a certain someone, Konoha, and Moltres. I dislike traitors, and hypocrites that preach to others for the actions that they themselves have already done." Asuma then glanced over to Kakashi, who was just lazily leaning over the railing.

"Kakashi Hatake. Not many likes. Got a lot of stuff to hate. That's pretty much it. Go, Naruto." The silver haired ninja said as he ignored the forming sweat drops on the group except Naruto.

The lab coat wearing blond just snickered, "Well, Kaka-nii, you sure sound lazy. Are you upset Jiji demoted you, or is it because the others shocked you awake this morning?" The response was Kakashi stiffening and looking away. Naruto laughed again and turned to Asuma, "And you're Jiji's son and used to be a guard at the fire temple, if I'm right?"

The burly man tensed, "How did you know about that last part?"

"Well I've actually been there a few times. I actually met someone about my age with the same mistreatment as me over there. The two of us became good friends, and he actually told me that his dad was killed by a traitor; well of what he'd been told, of course he's moved past that now."

Kurenai asked, "You've been to the fire temple, Naruto? That's quite a distance, and the Sandaime hasn't heard of this?"

"Well, I've left in secret with a shadow clone to handle everything while I traveled. I made sure to let it be for only a couple days before coming back."

Sasuke asked, "Where did you go to, Naruto?"

The blond thought of the list, "Well, other than fire temple, I go to Suna and Kumo. I haven't gone anywhere else yet, though."

Kakashi, although as interested in what his little brother's adventures were, wanted to get the introductions over with, "Naruto, you're getting off topic."

"Oh right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. I like my family, friends, Kaka-nii, Iruka-sensei, ramen, gardening, Kura-nii, Arceus-sama, Jiji, and Pokemon. I hate judgmental people, the civilians of Konoha, rapists, and those that never look past outside appearances. And I want to be able to travel the world one day." Naruto greeted as he looked at the three Jounin to see that Kurenai was the only one confused as to what Pokemon were. "Hey, Kaka-nii, Asuma-sensei. Can we introduce all our Pokemon in the end? Since you know about them?"

Kakashi and Asuma glanced at each other before to Kurenai, somewhat warily, but if Naruto was allowing such a thing, they couldn't decline. The masked ninja agreed and released his Pokemon companions with them standing by his side and Pichu nested on his head, along with Asuma letting out a bored sloth Pokemon.

"In order, this is Luxio, Cubone, Corphish, and the mouse on my head is Pichu." Kakashi introduced as they each gave their own greeting.

Asuma pointed to the sloth-like Pokemon, "From what my dad told me from Naruto, he's a Slakoth; a pretty lazy guy, but he can pack a punch."

Naruto beamed, and released his Pokemon that seemed to be curious in their own manners, "These two that look like puppies are Riolu and their names are Senna and Kazu; they're really young but strong. The one that's nibbling on my leg is Gible, the snake-like one's Dratini, the one that look like a baby dinosaur is Larvitar, the giant fox is Kuroi; a Zoroark, he's been with me for about five years, and finally Rhapsody, she's a Meloetta. She's been with me since I was five years old."

It was obvious that Naruto was a lot happier now that he had Pokemon out with him and face to Sasuke, "Your turn."

The brunette nodded and let out his Pokemon as well before talking about himself, "This is Teddiursa, Charmander, and Deino. I'm Sasuke Uchiha; my likes are my family, friends, training, and Pokemon. I dislike those that mess with people that are close to me." Sasuke finished as he glanced over to Kiba, who released his Pokemon quickly.

"Alright! I'm Kiba Inuzuka; I like Akamaru, my friends, family, Pokemon, and dogs. I dislike smelly perfume, cats, and traitors. These guys are Akamaru, he's a Growlithe, Aron, and Electrike, and they're pretty tough." The dog-loving boy said as he complimented his companions and turned to Sai.

The Sasuke look-a-like released his Poke-balls to show his three Pokemon, "I am Sai and these are Smeargle, Woobat, and Drilbur. I don't have many likes except Pokemon, drawing and painting, Naruto and my companions. I dislike Danzo, and those that harm what I like. Why don't you introduce yourself, lazy pineapple?" Sai greeted and glanced over at Shikamaru with his ever fake smile that had become a habit.

The Nara groaned as he released his Poke-balls to show his Pokemon that were looking around curiously; except for one that was just sleeping. "These are Duskull, Deerling, Diglett, and the guy sleeping is Abra. I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I like my friends, family, sleeping, cloud watching, Pokemon, and playing shogi. I dislike things that are troublesome and arrogant, and fighting when it's unnecessary. Chouji."

The round Akimichi munched on his chips as he let out his Pokemon that instantly stood at his side, "I'm Chouji Akimichi, and these are Beautifly, Makuhita, Rhyhorn, and Swinub. I like Naruto's cooking, my family, friends, butterflies, and Pokemon. I dislike fighting, but I will if it's to protect my friends." With that, he gave his Pokemon some food and looked over to Ino.

The blond wasted no time as she let out her Pokemon, and praised them before introducing herself, "I'm Ino Yamanaka and these are my adorable and tough friends, Petilil, Natu, and my two Nidoran. I like flowers, Pokemon, my friends and family, and hanging out with Hinata. I dislike people that act like they can just do whatever they want for their own gain. I want to help my friends and learn more about the medicinal herbs and berries with my family from Naruto. It's your turn, Hinata."

The lavender eyed girl nodded to her female friend as she let out her Pokemon except for one, with the small blue bird immediately perching on her head. The others just stood by her as if to guard her while they eyed the three adults suspiciously. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, these are my friends, Swablu and Sneasel; there's also Horsea, but she likes being in the water. My likes are my family, Pokemon, my friends, cinnamon buns, and training. I don't like my clan elders that forced the branch family to wear the caged bird seal, and my friends being picked on. I hope to help my friends and keep my clan stay on equal terms with each other. With help, of course." She added after Swablu pecked her on the head for not acknowledging their help, and turned to Shino, who was last.

The insect loving boy nodded and let out his bug type Pokemon that didn't hesitate on climbing onto him, "I am Shino Aburame. These are my bug types; Surskit, Joltik, Paras, and Durant. My likes include insects, Pokemon; especially bug types, my clan, and my companions. I dislike bug spray, strong Pokemon Repellant, and those that think they can simply harm something because they want to. I hope to one day see all the bug Pokemon of the world and expand my clan's knowledge of insects."

With the introductions done, the three Jounin eyed the Genin stoically before glancing at each other and had a silent conversation. Rhapsody and Ino were considering on trying to hear in on their thoughts, but stopped when Naruto gave them a look that he knew what they were planning and not to do it. Kakashi spoke, showing whatever the adults were discussing was done, "Alright you guys, by normal standards, we would test you nine to see whether or not you can work together, but the Sandaime as well as your clans have vouched your teamwork capabilities, so we can't do the regular tests to see if you can stay as Genin. Now let's see, something like this has never been done before, what do you think, Asuma? Kurenai?"

The red eyed woman glanced at the Pokemon with a tinge of unknown fear as she responded, "I personally think that Hokage-sama planned this to spoil a certain blond, but his orders are orders. I think we should split them amongst ourselves, and retrain from the ground up."

The bearded Jounin shook his head, while he ignored the glares that were aimed toward his crush, "Kurenai, that would be no different than a regular squad; it's supposed to be a rotating group where we are in charge of everyone. Besides, you can't just judge them so quickly because it's a majority of boys; they're hard workers, especially Naruto." Asuma had to add that, since the Sarutobi clan was just aware as the others of the whiskered boy's talent with medicine and potential. Not to mention, his young nephew Konohamaru seemed to be able to hear any bad comment towards Naruto; he viewed him as a big brother and role model, and whatever insult was uttered, the boy would enjoy setting the person's butt on fire with his little accomplice and friends.

The lazy eyed ninja nodded in defense of his little brother figure and friends while Pichu hung on, "That's right, Kurenai. We can't be quick to pick favorites; that wouldn't be fair and make us bad teachers."

"Then do you have any ideas, Kakashi?"

Kakashi just shrugged, "Well, I do have one. Alright guys, you are all dismissed! We'll meet at Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at 8. Don't be late!" He announced as he returned his Pokemon back into their Poke balls and leaving before anyone could say anything.

Asuma sighed as he had Slakoth go back inside its Poke-ball and followed behind, "See you kids tomorrow."

Kurenai was the only Jounin left as she eyed Naruto suspiciously, "I know that you're hiding something, and I will learn everything as one of your sensei."

After the nine were all alone with their Pokemon, they visibly relaxed while Ino huffed, "I don't like how Kurenai kept being so judgmental towards you, Naru. She reminds me of the other villagers."

Rhapsody frowned as she also noticed that, _"That lady had no right to say that Naruto's spoiled! He worked hard to be as good as he is, and with only a little bit of help once in a while."_

The whiskered boy decided to speak before his friends would plot a scheme like he knew they would against someone that said something very unwise in front of Naruto; he probably had to visit Konohamaru too. "She isn't a member of a clan, so she wouldn't know about me or Pokemon other that the fact that I'm probably the vessel of the thing that ruined her life in some way." _"Sorry about that, Kura-nii."_

"_**It's nothing, kit."**_

Sasuke protested to that, "That just doesn't justify her actions! Ninja should be able to put their personal matters aside." Teddiursa and the others nodded to that.

The blond suppressed a sigh, he knew this was gonna go nowhere with how equally stubborn everyone was; he'd even felt his armlets heat and give off a little spark for a moment before it stopped as quickly as it started. "Why don't we go back to my house and I'll make us a snack before we continue training?"

It was a known fact that despite having a room for Naruto in the Uchiha's home, the blond would prefer residing in his cabin-like house that was a small distance away in the compound. He usually stayed in there to study, conduct his check-ups, or whatever else he was accustomed to doing before being adopted; although he did enjoy meals with everyone and helped out to make sure not to seem distanced, but the others adapted quite well.

At the sound of the offer, both the Pokemon and clan heirs cheered, "Food!" before taking off, leaving Naruto to chuckle while Rhapsody and Kuroi laughed as well.

"_They're as eager as ever."_ The large Zoroark said with a big grin on his face and a small amount of drool from the corner of his mouth.

The Meloetta floated happily as she smiled, _"Let's get back before they and the Pokemon get too anxious."_

The lab coat wearing Genin agreed as he nodded, "We can't keep them waiting. Teleport."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Jounin, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were standing in front of the Sandaime with the lone kunoichi looking at the Hokage for answers. "Hokage-sama, please explain what those creatures that were with the clan heirs? Are they demons? If so, why are they here without spreading the knowledge to the other shinobi to be prepared for their potential danger?"

Hiruzen sighed as he blew into his pipe, "Kurenai, if they were demons, they would be violent towards anyone and have destroyed the village years ago. The Pokemon have been in this land long before Konoha or the Elemental Nations were created, and they have been peacefully residing along with us; be it in the shadows or out in the open. As for why I never told the other shinobi; I am not the one who decides that you all should know."

"Who is it then?"

"That would be Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha."

The red-eyed Jounin's eyes widened, "What?! How can that be? He's only a child, how could he be the one to decide where those things go? It isn't right to give such power to a person like him! It deserves to go to-"

"The people of Konoha?" The elderly Hokage interrupted, "Kurenai, be honest with me. What has Konoha done that has given us the right to such a thing?"

That made Kurenai pause, before for replying, "We showed our strength in battle to prove that we are the strongest."

"That is something that we've done for ourselves." Hiruzen commented, at the Jounins' raised eyebrows, he elaborated, "Indeed we are strong, but we have done things to our own kind just to be at the top. Konoha is not a paradise among all the others, it isn't a haven; just like any nation with their horrible crimes that we believe unnecessary and cruel, we have power-hungry citizens, arrogant shinobi, favoritism, civilians that feel entitlement and believe they are above all; doing sickening things to anyone they to break."

The Sandaime sighed, "My point is, Kurenai, we are just as bad, if not worse, as the other nations, even Iwa-with their mind controlling- Konoha has done things that makes us fortunate that creatures such as the Pokemon allow us their presence we've long forgotten."

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock while Asuma and Kakashi looked away in shame as they understood what was spoken. "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?! Konoha is a wonderful and peaceful home to all of its residents! People smile warmly and greet each other, we promote our teamwork; what has been done that would make you deem the village so lowly?!"

The silver haired man answered this, "Kurenai, no one is innocent. My friend died by my mistakes, Hokage-sama sends ninja-ourselves included- to kill with risk of a casualty. Even if these things are small, or were duty that had to be done, it doesn't change anything. Look at the result of our latest war, so many children were orphaned; caused by enemy or not, the orphanages aren't the best as they should be; sure most were adopted into families, but the others were eventually left to their own resources when they are hardly ready. Even then, the families that have lost its relatives hold a grudge, and at worse, unleash their sorrow and blind anger in some way. The men; which has caused your current opinion," At that, the brunette flinched, "Some have molested women, I know that there are those that have done it, civilian men seem to not hold themselves back; especially after they're drunk." He sighed tiredly, "In the end, it just doesn't change no matter the place."

Kurenai was still confused, "But even so, why do you two seem so against the civilians? They're innocents, even if they did commit small crimes; it isn't fair to go against those that we protect."

Asuma, having been done with being silent, responded, "Kurenai, is that what you from the villagers, or is that what you really think?"

"I will admit, the villagers have spoken of the Civilian Counsel and Elders being forced to disband a few years ago, but I do believe its unfairness."

"Konoha isn't a civilian country; it is a ninja village. Military rule is run here, meaning that only the Hokage can order or allow something to done, but the civilians ; until before Hokage-sama was able to stop it, they were embezzling money, giving away information about the village to enemy nations, kidnapping some clan children. They deserved to learn that their place was a high privilege, not a right. However, what was done to a kid like Naruto…"

The Genjutsu specialist's eyes hardened, but she was curious, "What did they do to him?"

Hiruzen was the one to answer cryptically, "He suffered the torture that was unforgivable, making him lose the one thing no person should never be robbed of."

"Y-you mean…?!" Kurenai uttered as shock and horror masked her face.

The Sandaime only nodded somberly while Kakashi looked down in guilt with Asuma trying to cheer him up, "That's right. Not only that, he suffered the "presents" the villagers gave him as well and then thrown away in the Forest of Death to be eaten. He was only five then; no one, not even a criminal deserves to go through such a thing, let alone a child. Konoha, do you really want to truly low the village became? I would have honestly publicly killed the Counselors, if Naruto hadn't managed to stay so strong."

Kakashi continued, "It was Arceus-sama, the God of Pokemon that chose Naruto. He is the purest, and it was only one that was able to befriend Pokemon. He now acts as an advocate and caretaker of them; and only those that he knows are trustworthy and honestly care about Pokemon without wanting a benefit is allowed to have one by their side as a friend."

The red-eyed woman paused as she let it all sink in; she really was treating a kid like he was the source of a plague, and all for what? Taking warped people that don't care between right and wrong's opinion? "What about Hokage-sama? Why doesn't he have one of these Pokemon if they only side with those Naruto trusts?"

The Sandaime chuckled, "I actually do have a companion, but he likes to pretend he's sleeping. Isn't that right, Darmanitan?" He said as he looked out of the corner of the eye to see what looked like a strange statue.

"I don't see anything there, other than that peculiar statue." Kurenai said before becoming surprised when the statue stood.

"Darman." The now mobile statue grinned as he waved at the three Jounin before going over to hang from Hiruzen's chair.

"This is Darmanitan, an interesting friend I came across with Naruto a few years back." The Sandaime said as he reminisced momentarily at how the little Darumaka suddenly evolved; he had to move from his spot on the table to near a bookshelf to appear inanimate.

However the ape like Pokemon seemed to have a little habit of plotting small things against Hiruzen's son for some reason whenever the elderly Hokage's back was turned; even at that he was making faces at Asuma, who froze and glared, while Kakashi mentally chuckled and Kurenai was shocked that a statue was actually a Pokemon. Hiruzen smiled then looked seriously at the lone female, "Now do you see, Kurenai? I don't demand that immediately start liking Naruto, but I chose you to be one of the three Jounin because you also want move beyond your past. Please do not me regret my decision."

"I will guarantee not to disappoint you, but why are those nine in a single team under the guise of a rotating team? Wouldn't it be better for it to be the same it's always been?"

"It's a well-known fact that Konoha promotes teamwork, but the traditional setup for the team has become too obvious. Naruto and his friends will be the ones to test this team structure; where the team will be multiplied by three and make sure to emphasize one another's strengths and cover their weaknesses."

"But how will this help? Won't it be risky should the three Jounin be away on another task? It could endanger more lives."

"Naruto and the kids, along with their parents have agreed to this team setup. The nine have long trained while in the Academy to be ready for teamwork and battle with each other; with Naruto advisably in charge since he is strongest."

Kurenai was curious about that, from her memory, the whiskered blond was dead last, but perhaps it was wrong, seeing as how those clan heirs and boy respected and adored the Jinchuuriki. "Even so, Naruto can't possibly be that good."

"Don't you dare say bad things about Naruto-nii! Get that rude lady with Ember, Cyndaquil!" A young boyish voice yelled as he opened the office door and pointed at the red eyed woman as a mouse like Pokemon poked out from within the boy's long scarf and let out its fiery breath at Kurenai as it leapt.

Asuma quickly blocked the small flame as Kakashi grabbed both the boy and Cyndaquil. "Konohamaru, you can't just randomly do that to people." The Sarutobi scolded to his nephew that was still held up in the air.

Konohamaru pouted, "I yelled out loud before me and Cyndaquil attacked, right? Besides that lady had no right to insult nii-san!"

Kakashi just sighed as he let the two down. How Konohamaru actually became friends with Cyndaquil was in a similar manner, but from what he'd heard from the Sandaime, the great Moltres gave Konohamaru the egg itself, and the two were just as close as Rhapsody and Naruto.

"Now Konohamaru, while the surprise attack was impressive, it isn't polite to interrupt a meeting. She also happens to might be one of the Jounin for Naruto's team." Hiruzen said trying to calm his very active grandson.

The Hokage's grandson frowned as he eyed Kurenai with Cyndaquil mimicking him, before stating, "I don't like her, what do you see in her uncle?"

"W-whhaat?!" Kurenai and Asuma gasped in synchronized shock while both Hiruzen and Kakashi chuckled and Darmanitan grinned a bit too widely in the background.

Konohamaru took that as the perfect time to escape as he brought Cyndaquil back into his Poke-ball and leaving, "You three better let Naruto-nii and his friends pass the test or else!"

"Kakashi…" Asuma uttered gravely to get the silver haired man's attention.

"Yes?"

"Your plan for the test; you came up with one, right?"

"I did."

"Will it be able to test them to their full potential?"

"Hm, well that's a maybe, though Naruto won't need to be tested, so that leaves Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino."

"Well, how will we test them?"

"I know the perfect way, but expect a lot of damage on our end, when its over."

Kurenai asked, "Will it be that bad?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Its either this, or suffer naruto's prankster protégé's wrath tomorrow."

"We're doomed."

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 5! I would've continued from here but I thought right here was a good stopping point before the real Genin Exam. For Kurenai fans, sorry if I made her look bad, she is just skeptical of the situation with Naruto that she will somewhat doubt his strength, but you can't her, seeing as she's unaware of him being a very talented medic.**

**As for the harem; sorry for those that wanted Haku, I personally like the rare pairing, but I want them to be in a brotherly relationship. **

**Also, the teams: I had it be all nine of them, purely for the fact; yes it will slightly progress the harem, but it will help move the story forward. How? Well, that's a surprise!**

**Til next time! Please review!**


End file.
